Mi primera Navidad con Neji
by Joy Ramos
Summary: - Esta es la primera vez que paso con neji estas festividades, y todavia no ze que regalarle..-dijo la morena, este es un fic NejiTen sobre la primera navidad que pasa tenten con el cubito de hielo de Konoha, dejen rewiews CAP.4 "La gran Fiesta de Hinata"
1. Convenciendo a Neji

"Mi primera navidad con Neji"

Cap. 1 "convenciendo a neji"

Hola personas ke leen, jeje pzzz… ezte ez mi primer fic NejiTen, ojala lez guzten

Ze zupone ke iba a zer un one-shot pero ahora no c kuantos capz zean, por ke ya me emocione xP, bueno pzzz… lez dejo aki y ya c ke ez repetitivo y canza oir ezto yo tambien me canzo de leer ezto kon kada nuevo fic ke leo

Naruto no me pertenece zi no a Michi-sama

Jaja bueno disfruten el cap. Mata ne!

* * *

Era medio día, aunque parecía mas tarde, había un viento frío en el aire, que movía suavemente las copas de los árboles nevados que se encontraban en su paso, y el dulce aroma a invierno envolvía aquella villa, estaba muy tranquilo como para ser cierto. ya habían pasado cuatro días desde la ultima nevada, los niños patinaban abrigados en un riachuelo que recorría un pedazo de los adentros de la villa de la hoja. Había algo de gente en la calle principal comprando cosas para el día tan esperado…navidad, faltaban escasamente ocho días para ese día tan esperado por las masas de personas.

Pero una chica caminaba entre las calles, volteando de lado a lado, viendo algo que le gustara de los aparadores, llevaba consigo un abrigo de color azul claro, que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, y una bufanda de color verde, y unas orejeras del mismo color, y algunas bolsas en las manos, al parecer eran unas cajas de diferentes tamaños, envueltas dulcemente en bonitos papeles de regalos. Estaba algo desesperada solo le faltaba un regalo, y pronto cerrarían las tiendas. Siguió caminando como si eso le ayudara a encontrar el regalo que le faltaba, de pronto vio un lugar, bastante conocido, Ichiraku Ramen, en donde estaba el fanático del Ramen, un amigo de ella, quien aveces le invitaba a comer con el a ese sitio, así que corrió hasta donde estaba.

- Buenas tardes! –dijo la joven, quien coloco sus bolsas en el suelo y tomo un asiento- Hola! Naruto...-dijo esta saludando con la mano

- Oh! Hola Tenten, que te trae por aquí? -pregunto el rubio, volviendo a tomar otro poco de su tazón de Ramen

- Pues…quería ver si me podías ayudar…con un regalo-dijo la maestra de armas

- Mmm...…. Para quien?, para mi?-dijo el chico poniendo le atención a la joven que se encontraba a su lado

- je jeje, no es para…Neji…es que, es la primera vez que le voy a regalar algo…y no se que regalarle –dijo la joven

- oh….pues esta difícil, sabes, es un tipo difícil –dijo este colocándose una mano en la barbilla como tratando de hacer que sus pensamientos se profundizaran

- oh…ok, es que yo pensé que tal vez tu sabrías, como tienen muchas misiones juntos, yo pensé que me podrías dar una ayudita –dijo Tenten un tanto decepcionada

- sabes, Yo creo que la única persona que le podía regalar algo, y que realmente le gustara al el…pues…serias tu, tu eres la única que lo conoce mejor que cualquiera –dijo Naruto mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a la chica para que se sintiera mas confiada –así que te deseo suerte

- gracias Naruto- dijo esta dándole un abrazo al chico – nos vemos en mi casa mañana -dijo la chica tomando sus bolsas y saliendo del puesto

- Bueno viejo, nos vemos luego, tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas –dijo este pagando por la comida

La chica aun seguía caminando, pero ahora se dirigía hacia su departamento. Cuando estaba frente a la puerta, bajo las bolsas y saco unas llaves de un bolsillo de su abrigo, y se dedico a abrir la puerta.

Ya abierta entro y dejo las bolsas sobre una mesa de centro, y se dirigió a su cuarto, ahí se dio vuelta, se detuvo en su cama y se quito los zapatos.

- _que le podré regalar a Neji…como dijo Naruto es algo…difícil-_pensaba la chica mientras veía el techo de su cuarto- _como le hare?, como le hare?...ya se, le voy a preguntar, que si que le gusta, y así sabre…_Soy una Genio!! – dijo esta mientras salía corriendo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta, en donde tomo su abrigo y una mochila que estaba cerca.

Tenten se dirigía al departamento del genio Hyuuga, pensando como le sacaría la sopa, ya que ella sabia perfectamente de que al no le gustaba hablar mucho sobre el mismo, no le gustaba hablar sobre sus sentimientos, ni sobre lo que le pasaba, mas bien era reservado, y muy directo al hablar, así que seria todo un reto para la chica hacer hablar al joven de ojos color plata, cosas que hacia que se entusiasmara mas con la idea. Una vez que hubo llegado al departamento, observo una barda, entro y se dirigió a una ventana del departamento, de donde se podía ver la sala y al genio viendo los comerciales de aquella caja de imágenes. La chica se acerco un poco a la ventana y soplo sobre ella, haciendo que su aliento marcara una pequeña mancha en la ventana, luego escribió en ella "Neji, vamos a patinar?" y toco la ventana, haciendo que el chico se levantara del asiento gris en el que estaba, el se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla

- Hola, Tenten –dijo el chico haciéndose hacia atrás como una seña de que pasara

- Hola Neji, quería ver si me acompañabas a patinar –dijo esta entrando a la casa- supe que el lago de Konoha se a congelado… y pensé que tal vez seria buena idea ir patinar

-el ojiplata se detuvo un segundo a analizar lo que la maestra de las armas había dicho-_ yo patinar… con patines…_-pensó el Hyuuga mientras creaba una imagen de el patinando- Por que no invitas a Sakura?

- Esta con Tsunade en el Hospital..-dijo esta contestando rápidamente mientras sacaba unas cuantas galletas de chispas de la alacena de Neji

- Rock lee?..- dijo el genio

- en una mi…sion con Gai-Sensei -dijo con la boca llena de galleta

- Hinata-sama

- mmm...… a de estar con Naruto-Kun en estos momentos -continuaba la chica mientras se servia leche en un baso

- y que tal..

- Aja ya lo descubrí Hyuuga Neji…Te quieres quitar el compromiso...que acaso te...Da M-I-E-D-O… P-AT-I-N-A-R? –dijo la Kunoichi acentuando las ultimas palabras, mientras se acercaba a el señalándolo con el dedo índice.

-El genio solo mostró un leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas al ver a la chica tan cerca y voltio hacia otro lado respondiendo secamente- no

- entonces, cual es el problema?-se alejo la chica haciendo un ademán con las manos -…digo si no te da miedo patinar –dijo la Kunoichi

- Ninguno –respondió secamente aun sin voltear y con la frente fruncida, de pronto sintió una mano que lo jalaba

- entonces entra a ese cuarto y cámbiate –dijo la Kunoichi metiendo al joven al cuarto –no te preocupes… ya veré con que me entretengo –decía con la boca llena de galletas

- Te vas a poner gorda –dijo el Hyuuga a la Kunoichi después de ver que se llevaba otra galleta a la boca

- no me importa, están ricas las galletas, además nadie es perfecto, por ejemplo a ti no te mataría hablar un poco mas, ahora entre y cámbiese –dijo esta cerrando la puerta-

El Hyuuga se quedo un momento detrás de la puerta, oía lo que la Kunoichi hacia detrás de aquella puerta, oye en el momento que se tropezó con algo. Pero había otra cosa que le llamaba la atención, y eso era lo que le acababa de decir la morena al ojiplata.

- "_Y a ti no te mataría habar mas" tal vez tenga razón…-_se dijo a si mismo dirigiéndose al armario para buscar ropa, pues el solo traía una camiseta blanca y unos jeans algo holgados y unas pantuflas negras, con eso nadie podía salir afuera y menos con ese frío.

Así que tomo otros jeans de color negro y una playera del mismo color, y una chamarra de color gris, y los coloco sobre la cama, y busco unos tenis que estaban cerca y comenzó a cambiarse. Afuera de la habitación estaba la Kunoichi algo desesperada, ya había dado vuelta a los canales de la tele unas 10 beses, y no encontraba nada bueno así que decidió apagar la tele, y dar unas vueltas por el departamento. Caminaba y lo único que veía eran libros y pergaminos en estantes, libros sobre estrategias Ninja, sobre Análisis en batalla, Antiguas armas y jutsus Ninja etc., También observo que todo estaba limpio nada tirado, las cosas en su lugar y nada de polvo ni en los estantes ni en muebles, y eso le hizo recordar su cuarto, creando un mapa mental de el, recordó algunos zapatos fuera de lugar, un tocador algo revuelto, y algo de ropa sobre la cama, y en un rincón abandonado, unos libros llenos de polvo.

_-__ creo que llegando a casa, tendré que hacer limpieza…_-susurro la chica, antes de ser interrumpida

- Tenten –dijo el chico saliendo de la habitación

- Que Neji-Kun! –Dijo esta volteando hacia donde el Hyuuga – A por lo visto ya te cambiaste, que bien, bueno vamos

- Hay un problema –dijo el Hyuuga –No tengo patines –dijo secamente creyendo que de esa forma se evitaría el ir a patinar y deteniendo el jale de su compañera

- hay no te preocupes, podemos comprar unos en el camino –dijo esta volviendo a jalar al Hyuuga

/

Ya fuera del departamento, en la calle principal de Konoha, se encontraban los dos shinobis caminando en dirección a la tienda donde vendían los patines.

El joven Hyuuga iba de los mas serio al lado de la Kunoichi, aunque la verdad no era novedad ver así de serio al chico portador del Byakugan, ya que la mayoría de los Hyuuga se caracterizaban por un carácter serio y algo duro, pero había excepciones y allí estaba como ejemplo principal su prima Hinata.

Al lado de el estaba la joven maestra de las armas, la chica que no podía fallar ningún tiro, iba de los mas feliz, con su impecable sonrisa de siempre, saludando a todos los que pasaban cerca de ella.

A unos cuantos pasos estaba un puesto, La Florería Yamanaka, y frente a el estaba la chica encargada del puesto, Ino Yamakana, tan flamante como siempre, con un vestido morado y un mandil de flores de un tono mas claro. Al verla la Kunoichi de las armas salio corriendo con la rubia, seguido por el genio Hyuuga que iba a paso lento de lo más normal. La chica de chongitos se acerco a la rubia.

- Hola Ino…solo quería avisarte que los chicos y yo vamos a organizar una pequeña reunión mañana en la tarde, por si quieres ir –dijo la morena viendo que llegaba su acompañante- es en mi casa

- Si, claro que iré…huy, y se pude saber a donde van los dos solos? –dijo picara Ino dándole pequeños codazos a su amiga- "_que lindos se ven los dos juntos"_-pensó la rubia

Con una sonrisa en la cara, los ojos llorosos y un fondo de flores y corazones

- Solo vamos a patinar -Dijo la maestra de las armas, haciendo que el fondo y los ojos se su amiga se rompieran en pedazos- bueno ya nos vamos, adiós –decía esta encaminándose de nuevo a la calle.

- _tengo que buscar la cámara y hacer unas llamadas… el Hyuuga patinando! Jajaja esto va estar de lo más perron_ -decía la rubia quitándose el delantal – mama cuida la tienda saldré por un momento!!-.

Volvieron a la rutina, caminar los dos callados, uno al lado de otro y la gente solo se dedicaba a verlos y susurrar cosas. La gente ya tenia varios años que los veía venir e ir a los dos juntos, decían que hacían la pareja perfecta, que se veían muy lindos juntos, las chicas del club de fans del gran genio Hyuuga estaban mas que celosas, como era que el gran genio Hyuuga de un prestigiado clan, estuviera con una chica que no tenia nada de gracia, no veía de ningún clan y lo único que tenia era a ella misma.

El Hyuuga solo se dedicaba verla de reojo o de vez en vez voltearla a ver, sin decir nada, se llevaba la vida en eso. Desde la vez en que casi la pierde.

_Era una misión rango A, __tenían que descarar a un grupo de ANBU que habían sido capturados por unas personas totalmente desconocidas, las únicas órdenes de la hokage habían sido que trajeran a el grupo sano y salvo sin importar como o que hicieran para lograrlo. Tenten iba en ese grupo, tenia escasos tres meses de haberse convertido en ANBU, y solo iba a un misión de recolección de información sobre el paradero de Akatsuki, pero andes de llegar al destino se habían encontrado con un grupo que los venció, y el mas joven del grupo fue enviado por Tenten para que a visara a la hokage._

_Ya iban de regreso, el Hyuuga llevaba a su compañera de antiguo grupo en sus brazos, iba lo más rápido que podía, ya hacia rato que había dejado atrás al grupo. La chica estaba quedándose inconsciente, pero el chico la mantenía despierta, por que sabía que si se dormía no le daría tiempo de llegar y que la revisaran inmediatamente._

_- Que bueno…que llegaste Neji-kun…-decía la chica con una voz casi audible, lo que desesperaba al chico. La chica se voltio un poco la cara para ver el camino, se había dado cuenta que ya faltaba poco para llegar a Konoha- que…débil eh de ser yo… tener que ir…en tus brazos…y en es-este estado…_

_- No eres tan débil…ya que protegiste a tu equipo. Si no te diste cuenta ellos están a salvo gracias a ti- dijo algo serio, sin voltear al ver a la chica con en Byakugan activado_

_- E-eso lo dices por…por lastima, por el ees-estado en el que estoy- la chica levanto su mano lentamente, le pesaba, sentía que no tenia fuerza, sabia que no llegaría al hospital. Y solo se dedico a tocar la mejilla de su compañero- "odio ser tan débil, y odio mas el hecho de no volverle a ver" Neji…._

_La chica susurro enguanto el joven piso el hospital de Konoha, se detuvo un segundo y vio como la mano de la chica caía y como sus ojos se serraban lentamente, luego sintió como las enfermeras y Sakura le quitaban a Tenten de los brazos estaba atónito, la respiración era demasiado entrecortada, estaba totalmente cansado._

_- No te preocupes Neji, Tsunade-sama se encargara de ella, esta en buenas manos- fue lo ultimo que oyó, ya que callo desmayado por el cansancio excesivo y las heridas_

_Mas tarde, Neji oía la voz de la pelirosa, que hablaba con una enfermera, cuando esta se dio cuenta de que Neji se despertó hizo un ademán a la enfermera y esta salio, quedando así la pelirosa sola en la habitación con el, el ojiplata se levanto un poco. Algo desconcertado no entendía la razón de por que el estaba en la cama. Luego recordó a Tenten, se levanto muy rápido pero un dolor en el abdomen lo detuvo._

_- Será mejor que te quedes en cama hasta que tus heridas sanen un poco, además te dije que Tenten estaría bien -dijo la pelirosa reprochándole al Hyuuga._

_- Tenten, esta bien? –pregunto con un pequeñísimo tono de preocupación._

_- si, sus heridas están cerradas, y ya se estabilizo un poco, aun no recupera la conciencia pero todo señala que dentro de 4 días ya podrá hablar….eres bueno Hyuuga la mantuviste despierta por mucho tiempo, veras que durar un viaje de seis horas en ese estado no es muy relajante, bueno me voy cualquier cosa y me hablas –dijo la joven ya saliendo del cuarto._

_Ese día se mantuvo en cama, y recibió la visita de Gai-sensei y su amigo-rival Lee, esa visita fue de las mas extrañas que verías pero que se le podía hacer, así paso unos dos días en esa cama sentado, pensando varias cosas._

_Al día siguiente le dieron de alta y lo primero que hizo fue salir a la florería de la Yamanaka, pera comprarle unas flores a su compañera, ya que Rock lee le había dicho que ese gesto pondría muy feliz a la maestra de las armas, cosa que no comprendió en lo absoluto. No sabia por que las chicas se ponían tan contentas con un par de flores, pero no quiso buscarle respuesta o razón a eso. Después de que compro las flores regreso al hospital, abrió la puerta suavemente ya que su compañera la maestra de las armas estaba dormida y le dejo las flores en un florero que estaba cerca, abrió un poco las cortinas y las ventanas y se sentó en una silla que estaba a al lado. Y se dedico a mirarla, tan pacifica con una sonrisa en la cara y un pequeño susurro de parte de ella, en el que decía su nombre y un gracias._

- Neji!!-grito la morena al ver que este no le hacia ni el mínimo caso.

- uhmp – fue lo único que dijo mientras la volteaba a ver.

- ya llegamos a la tienda, desde hace como 5 minutos y no entras –dijo la Kunoichi inflando sus mejillas como si estuviera muy enojada.

- entremos –dijo el Hyuuga dejando atrás a la chica, que se apresuro a entrar

Era una tienda con un decorado estilo oriental-chino, con vasijas de porcelana que tenían gravados y pinturas de paisajes, y las paredes tenían paisajes el igual que las vasijas, había muchos muebles en los cuales se veían zapatos de todos tipos, y detrás de un mueble se encontraba con señor de anciana edad, llevaba unos lentes y un traje y este se acerco a la joven y la abrazo.

- Hola, mi querida Tenten, como has estado?-dijo el anciano, a lo que Neji solo lo miraba con el seño fruncido como si no entendiera el por que del abrazo.

- Muy bien… a el es Neji Hyuuga –dijo la chica señalando al Hyuuga con su vista

- Oh… mucho gusto –dijo el ansiando mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia al igual que Neji – es mucho mas guapo de lo que me habías dicho Tenten.

- Oji-san!! –Dijo la chica poniéndose roja –no le hagas mucho caso Neji...

- y a que viene la hermosa flor, no creo que de visita, a caso quieres que te de mi bendición?...si es así, esta mucho mas que dada, estoy seguro que este chico te cuidaría muy bien y que tendrán muchos…

- Oji-saaaan!! Ya basta –decía roja como tomate la chica – no es para eso, solo veníamos a comprarte unos patines para Neji!!.

- Oh, entonces lo hubieran dicho – dijo el ansiando mientras los guiaba a un estante que estaba detrás de el.

- aquí están mis modelos como para usted joven Hyuuga, escoja el que mas le agrade –dijo el anciano yéndose a sentar en unas silla que estaban atrás.

- la chica puso una mano en el hombro del Hyuuga, lo que hizo que volteara – Tu escoge Neji, yo voy….a hablar con mi tío no tardo –dijo la chica yendo a con su tío.

El Hyuuga regreso su vista al estante, y activo su Byakugan, para observar a la joven.

Este solo alejo un poco a su tío, para que Neji no oyera su conversación, y se sentaron los dos en unas sillas.

- _oji-san, por que dices esas cosas frente a Neji, sabes que no hay nada entre el y yo, solo somos amigos, te lo he dicho muchas veces oji-san…-_dijo la chica regañando a su tío pero sin alzar la voz

- _Perdóname, mi princesita, pero es que se ve que te gusta en chico, y eso me emociona, además si sigues esperándolo, como hasta ahora, te aras mas daño y nunca te casaras –_dijo el anciano a la chica –_si mas recuerdo ya tienes dieciocho años_

- _yo no lo estoy esperando, lo que pasa es que no a aparecido el indicado…y no me hago daño, si no sabias eh estado saliendo con un chico…solo no digas nada y ya…si? _–dijo la Kunoichi al ver que venia el ojiperla hacia ella con unos patines y se levanto

- ya escogiste Neji –dijo la chica levantándose – te quedan bien o quieres otro numero?

- Un número más grande, si se puede –dijo el Hyuuga entregándole el modelo al anciano tío de la morena

En Hyuuga se sentó en la silla en la que estaba sentado hace un momento el tío de la Kunoichi de las armas, ella le imito y se sentó a su lado, soltando un gran resoplido.

- Je jeje -n.nU- lamento lo que dijo mi tío de que nos daba su ben…-fue interrumpida

- no importa –dijo el Hyuuga levantándose al ver que el anciano regresaba con lo patines

- Bueno nos vamos oji-san, adiós –dijo la chica con la intención de irse pero un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos iguales a la Kunoichi la detuvo.

- Hola ikoto-Chan! Como has estado, y eso que vienes, deberías de visitarnos mas, no por que no seamos tu verdadera familia significa que no vengas a saludar, recuerda que yo fui quien te cambiaba los pañales, y no olían a rosas, eh jeje –dijo el muchacho haciendo un ademán con la mano, haciendo que la chica regresara al mismo color rojo de hace algunos minutos-

- Ikoto-kun!! Deja de decir esas cosas!!-dijo la chica volviendo a la normalidad y dándole un golpe en la cabeza a su primo

- y quien estés joven? –decía el moreno a la chica de los chongitos, mientras le daba leves codazos.

- Soy Hyuuga Neji –dijo secamente el ojiperla, con la frente fruncida –_"con razón Tenten es de esa forma" u¬¬._

_-_ woaw!, es mucho mas guapo de lo que nos habías dicho, no es cierto Oto-san?-dijo el moreno a el anciano.

- si- contesto el anciano asintiendo con la cabeza

- Bueno Neji y yo ya nos vamos, tenemos muchas cosas y misiones peligrosas que hacer –decía la chica empujando al Hyuuga hacia la puerta.

- No regreses si no traes hijos!! –dijeron el anciano y el joven moreno ya que salieron los dos shinobis.

Ya estaban de nuevo en la calle, se dirigían al lago que estaba en Konoha. Las calles estaban llenas de nieve y de niños jugando, era un escenario de lo mas tranquilo, hasta que una bola de nieve golpeo la mejilla de Neji. La Kunoichi le quito el exceso de nieve con la mano. Y veía acercarse a unos niños que venían a asegurarse de no haber matado al Hyuuga.

- perdónenos señora, no quisimos golpear a su esposo – Tenten se puso de nuevo roja, y luego se enojo un poco

-_ queee?!"señora, yo señora, pero….tan vieja me veo?-_ volteo a ver se así misma_- y que Neji es mi espo...so? o.o"._

- No es mi esposa… por que no mejor se van a jugar al parque, allí no golpearan a nadie –dijo Neji a los niños.

- Claro señor! –dijeron a unísono los niños haciendo un saludo tipo soldado como el que lee hace cuando Gai-sensei le ordena algo

- Unas carreras haber quien llega al parque primero –dijo uno de los niños haciendo que todos corrieran detrás de el rumbo al parque.

- _"Neji siendo dulce con los niños?...no!! Tengo que estar soñando, si claro todo es una dulce y gran sueño"_ aucchh!!-grito la chica y comenzó a sobarse el brazo.

- Tenten, por que hiciste eso? –dijo el Hyuuga deteniéndose al ver que su compañera se pellizco.

- quería ver si no estaba soñando, pero veo que no…mira el lago! –dijo la chica corriendo hacia en lago, y bajando la bolsa que traía en su hombro.

Se pararon a ver el lago, realmente se veía hermoso, los árboles a su alrededor estaban cubierto de la fría nieve, la gente patinando, los niños aprendiendo a patinar, y algunas personas que tenia practica, daban vueltas y giros asombrosos. Cosa que hizo que el Hyuuga diera unos pasos hacia atrás.

- vamos Neji, hay que ponernos los patines –dijo la Kunoichi sentándose en el suelo para colocarse sus patines.

Mientras tanto detrás de un gran arbusto se encontraban una pelirosa, una peliazul y una rubia grabando el momento en el que llegaron los dos shinobis amigos suyos al lago.

- oye Ino-cerda muévete tu trasero me tapa la vista –dijo la pelirosa a la rubia.

- no es mi culpa que yo si tenga trasero frentona, no como otra que lo uno que tiene es una gran frente-dijo la rubia moviéndose un poco, la verdad era que apenas si cabían las tres ahí – además Hinata es la que usa mas espacio, veras que esa caderota y esos pechos ocupan mucho espacio.

- que? O/O yo-yo no tengo la la culpa –dijo la prima del Hyuuga mirando a las dos –mi-miren que li-lindos se ven los dos.

-donde? –dijeron a unísono la rubia y la pelirosa, haciendo que cayeran fuera del arbusto.

- Métete frentona antes que se den cuenta –decía la rubia empujando a la pelirosa.

- ya voy, Hinata ayúdame –decía esta volviendo entrar en el arbusto en el que estaban escondidas.

- Ino-cerda, si serás!-decía una Sakura dándole un pequeño golpe a Ino.

- auch!, y eso por que fue? –pregunto la rubia sobándose el golpe que le dio la pelirosa

- la cámara aun tiene la tapa-dijo la pelirosa quitando le la tapa a la cámara- ahora si, graba!-decía la pelirosa ya cabreada.

- No creo que es-esto sea muy in-indicado-decía Hinata algo sonrojada, y con el típico jugueteo de sus dedos índice.

- Hay Hina-chan, no importa si es indicado o no, este es muy buen material además no se lo vamos a enseñar a nadie mas que a los chicos –decía la rubia.

Unos metros lejos de esos arbustos, estaban los dos shinobis, un ojiblanco y una morena, discutiendo sobre el por que de que Neji no se parara del suelo para ir a patinar.

- Neji!! Levantarte ya!-decía la morena de los chongitos jalando a su compañero de la mano, para que este se levantara.

- ya te dije que no, hay mucha gente –decía Neji aun sin levantarse del suelo y por lo visto nada lo haría hacer lo contrario.

- Oh! Neji –decía la chica dejándose caer a un lado del chico- si…vamos a un lugar donde no haya nadie, patinas conmigo?-esto hizo que el chico se sonrojara un poco lo que hizo que se volteara a otro lado.

-hump –fue lo único que salio de la boca de monosilabico, el genio Neji Hyuuga.

- bueno, pues vamos –dijo la chica levantándose del suelo y avanzado hacia dentro de unos árboles que había cerca, siendo seguida por el chico y las chicas que estaban escondidas en los arbustos.

Llegaron a un lugar del lago en el que no había ningún alma, era como un pequeño bosque dentro de konoha, aun se oían a los niños reírse detrás de los árboles, y la gente hablando mientras patinaba, pero eran como pequeños susurros. Y detrás de los chicos a una distancia prudente se encontraban las tres chicas.

- vamos directo hacia donde están los dos tortolitos Neji y Tenten –decía Sakura con una rama como micrófono mientras Ino la grababa. Y Hinata solo estaba al salo de Sakura toda sonrojada diciendo que no era correcto espiar a su primo y a la kunoichi maestra de armas.

- y eso es lo que piensa Hinata Hyuuga sobre el informar a la gente sobre la verdad de estos dos shinobis de la aldea de konoha- decía Sakura creyéndose toda una reportera de noticias - ahora vamos a donde esta la acción –dijo la pelirosa caminando a donde estaba la morena y el ojiplata.

Se detuvieron detrás de unos arbusto y Ino comenzó a graba todo lo que hacían los dos.

La verdad no era nada nuevo otra vez el genio Hyuuga se negaba a patinar con su compañera de equipo., Y ella solo lo jalaba.

- Neji!, Dijiste que ibas a patinar si no había gente, ahora ponte esos patines y ven!-decía la morena aventándole la bolsa con los patines cerca de el, a lo que el Hyuuga solo frunció el seño y se negó una vez mas- Neji! – reprocho la chica al ver que su compañero se volvía a negar

- eres terca – fue lo único que salio de la boca de Hyuuga. Este se cruzo los brazos y la chica solo se sentó en el piso cruzada de piernas y brazos e inflando un poco sus cachetes en forma de protesta.

- aprendí del mejor, el gran maestro el genio Hyuuga –fue lo único que dijo la chica antes de volver a su postura anterior. Paso un largo tiempo así ninguno de los dos se movía ni un centímetro.

El Hyuuga pensaba que tarde o temprano ella se rendiría, y quitaría su protesta. Y ella sabia que el Hyuuga era más terco que una mula, era tan terco como ella, pero no se iba a dejar vencer por unos ojos bonitos.

Las chicas estaban cansadas y la batería de la cámara ya estaba a por la mitad, al igual que la cinta, así que decidieron apagarla un rato y esperar a que algo interesante pasara.

De pronto la chica aun sin quitar su protesta rompí el silencio que había entre ellos dos.

- por que no quieres patinar conmigo?…eh Neji –dijo la chica, alo que el Hyuuga reacciono rápidamente. La chica sabia perfectamente como derrotar al chico sin esfuerzo, con esa pregunta se le estaba cayendo lentamente la protesta al genio.

- no es que no quiera patinar contigo…-dijo el chico frío como siempre pero sin voltear a ver a la chica sabia que contestarle había sido un gran error, pero el joven no pensó lo que dijo, pero sabía es desde el principio, que la chica sabia como desarmarlo fácilmente y dejarlo sin protección, pensó en irse, pero si se iba, la chica haría lo posible para que el no se fuera, aun así si tuviera que amararlo a un árbol para impedirlo. Y sabía que el teatrito de protesta no le duraría mucho, ya que la joven se las ingeniaba siempre para "tapar el sol con un solo dedo". Era terca, pero terca, tan terca como el mismo o aun mas.

- entonces por que no te pones los patines? –dijo esta volteando a ver al Hyuuga, ya que los dos estaban de espaldas.

- … - el Hyuuga estaba nervioso por dentro, sabía que si le decía la razón ella se burlaría

- _Neji no quiere patinar con migo!! TToTT-_ pensaba la chica al ver que el chico no respondía- (Inner Tenten) _je jeje… ya se como hacer que responda…muajajaja _¬

(Tenten)_ como? Oye y tu quien eres?_ (Inner Tenten)_ soy tu yo interno… pero eso ahora no importa solo haz lo que yo te diga..._ –

Tenten se levanto, y se dirigió a Neji. Ya cuando llego hasta donde estaba el. Lo volteo lo más rápido que pudo haciendo que quedaran frente a frente. Y lo miro a los ojos, y se acerco tan rápido a los labios que apenas el Hyuuga se dio cuenta, estaba sorprendido, la chica de chonguitos lo había besado, cuando el beso se termino la chica dijo –ahora si patinas conmigo?-

-_Que eso no!!, si que eres pervertida, mejor le pregunto a mi manera –_dijo la chica al imaginarse lo que su Inner le dijo que hiciera.

La joven se levanto, y en cuanto se levanto oyó un sonido de una rama rota, y tiro una Kunai rápidamente a donde venia. Y era donde estaban las chicas. Detrás del arbusto estaba una Hinata a amenaza de muerte por haber roto una rama al querer marcharse de allí.

-_que hiciste Hinata, ahora nos echaste a perder el plan para la próxima no vienes –_dijo la rubia ojiazul a susurros

_- sumimasen Ino-chan_ –dijo Hinata en susurros también, apunto de romper en llanto por lo que había echo.

- _no te preocupes no fue tu culpa, y tu también Ino-cerda no seas tan dura con Hinata ella solo se quería ir a su casa –_decía la pelirosa regañando a su amiga

- HINATA, INO, SAKURA!!-se oyó gritar a Tenten, las había escuchado, sus susurros le bastaron para saber quien estaba allí. Las chicas solo salieron del arbusto. Había allí frente de ellos una Hinata muy roja y avergonzada pidiendo disculpa por espiarlos, una Sakura con cara de haber visto a Tsunade obaa-chan y a Ino de la misma manera, y tratando de esconder la cámara que traía en las manos. – se puede saber que hacen aquí! –decía Tenten, volteando a ver de reojo a Neji, quien había aprovechado que Tenten estaba distraída con sus amigas para escapar y evitarse el tener que decirle a Tenten por que no quería patinar – Tu te quedas aquí hasta que me respondas…-dijo Tenten jalando a Neji hacia donde estaban las chicas –y ustedes que hacen aquí? –dijo Tenten poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas en inclinándose a donde estaban las chicas.

- pu-pues noso-nosotras esta...bamos…eh..etto..-decia ino mientras volteaba a todos lado como buscando la respuesta

- Tsunade-sama nos encargo buscar unas hierbas medicinales que necesita!... eh si eso a eso veníamos

En una gran ofician se encontraba la gran Tsunade llegando unas formas en compañía o mas bien vigilada por Shizune, cuando de pronto…

- achuu!!-estornuda Tsunade.

- salud Tsunade-sama- decía la joven con un cerdito en brazos.

- arigato Shizune-chan… ah… Alguien a de estar hablando de mi

- hay Tsunade-sama usted cree en esas supersticiones?

- Fíjate Sakura que no te creo nada- decía la morena en la misma posición- por que si vinieran a recoger plantas no traerían una cámara.

- perdón! Sumimasen! Tenten-chan! No fue nuestra intención yo-yo me siento muy muy arrepentida de…de es-espiarte!-decía Hinata abrazando a Tenten

- Hinata!! –gritaron a unísono Sakura y Ino, pero luego abrazaron a Tenten –perdónanos! –dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Tenten las abrazara también – esta bien, pero…-dijo tomando la cámara y sacando la cinta – yo me quedo con esto –dijo Tenten –ahora si me disculpan tengo que arreglar algo con el señor no quiero hablar – dijo Tenten volteando a ver a Neji quien tomo la misma postura de hace rato. Decidió esperar hasta que las chicas se fueran totalmente.

- ya se fueron –dijo Neji tan serio como siempre, dando a entender que había activado su Byakugan –nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo.

- no hasta que patines conmigo! –dijo Tenten como niña berrinchuda

- ya estas grandecita para comportante como niña –dijo el Hyuuga aun sin voltear a ver a la chica, con la misma pose de brazos cruzados.

- y tu ya estas muy grandote como para comportarte como niño –toche, eso hizo que el Hyuuga pensara, y era verdad el también estaba comportándose como un niño.

Tenten se acerco y puso una mano en uno de los hombros del chico, se puso de puntitas y puso su barbilla junto a la mano y le pregunto – por que no patinamos?... seria divertido- dijo la chica casi en susurro lo que hizo que el chico volteara

- es que...no tengo ganas –dijo así directamente y secamente.

- no te creo, yo creo que te da miedo patinar –dijo Tenten y tenia algo de razón, a el le daba miedo patinar, pero por una gran razón, el nunca…nunca de los nunca aprendió a patinar. Entre tanto entrenamiento y esfuerzo por mostrarle a la familia que el podía ser digno de llevar el apellido Hyuuga y que no solo por ser de la segunda rama era débil, así que se olvido de cual quier cosa que no fuera entrenamiento. – Dime la verdad Hyuuga Neji, o yo…-decia la chica volteando como buscando la respuesta- yo…no te vuelvo a hablar –

- yo…-Hyuuga Neji estaba nervioso, sudaba frío, nadie mas que el sabia que el no sabia patinar, pero como decírselo sin perder su orgullo –yo…

- Tuuuuu…..-decía Tenten moviendo la mano como indicándole que prosiguiera.

- yo…no-decía el Hyuuga, estaba retrocediendo, tratando de escapar pero la chica daba un paso al frente –yo no…no-esta acorralado un árbol lo detuvo.

- Hyuuga ya dime. Tu, que? – decía la chica sin darse cuenta de que tenia casi acorralado al Hyuuga.

- no se patinar –si Hyuuga Neji lo había dicho el árbol había sido testigo. La cara de Tenten tomo forma de sorpresa, nunca se imagino eso, bueno, tal vez si, pero nunca pensó que lo fuera a decir.

- jajajajajajajaja –si la chica había comenzado a reír, estaba que se caí de la risa, la pobre se sostenía el estomago y buscaba con la mano de que sostenerse para no caerse –jajaja, me...me duele….jajá jajá

- ya terminaste –decía el Hyuuga algo sonrojado pero enojado, nunca pensó que la kunoichi se lo fuera a tomar tan… enserio.

- jajajaja que lindo…jaja hay me…me…duele mucho- la chica estaba roja y tirada en el piso de tanta risa que le daba, y el Hyuuga la miraba extrañando por lo que había dicho.

- _"lindo…"_- pensó el joven, y cuando vio que su compañera detuvo su risa, le ayudo a pararse.

- Que lindo eres Neji-kun –dijo esta limpiándose las lagrimas que tenia por tanto reírse – ese no era problema, yo te hubiera enseñado, si me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio… no estaríamos aquí peleando. Ten, ponte estos patines y vamos –dijo la chica poniéndose sus patines.

La chica se quito el abrigo que traía puesto quedando en un vestido largo y de manda larga, color azul, el cual parecía de tela tipo polar, se volvió a colocar sus orejeras y la bufanda, y saco unos guantes de la bolsa en la que traía los patines y se los puso, aunque estos solo le cubrían la palma de la mano, ya que tenia como cortado la parte de los dedos.

Ya que es Hyuuga se termino de poner los patines, se levando y se dirigió hacia el hielo, ya ahí la chica y el chico le quitaron los protectores a la cuchilla del patín. Y la chica se paro para ayudar al chico. Estaba ligeramente sonrojado, cosa que había notado la maestra de las armas, pero supuso que seria por que la chica le estaba enseñando a patinar. Ella lo sostenía un poco y avanzaba lentamente sobre el hielo para que el no cayera. El Hyuuga parecía caer pero la mano de la chica lo sujetaba fuertemente.

Cuando ella sintió que el Hyuuga tomo estabilidad después de unos escasos segundos decidió que ya era hora de que intentara por si solo.

- estas listo – dijo la chica soltando lentamente al joven ojiplata, el que rápidamente pareció poder hacerlo- kyaa! Neji, vez, pudiste! –decía la chica emocionada. Sin darse cuenta que el chico iba directo a un árbol

- Tenten!-dijo este algo preocupado

- que Neji-kun? –dijo la chica al oír a su compañero decir su nombre

- etto… como se gira? –dijo señalando con la mirada el árbol

- flexiona la pierna izquierda e inclínate hacia el mismo lado! _O dios que no le pase nada_ –dijo la joven yendo a toda prisa hacia donde estaba el genio Hyuuga

Este hizo lo que la chica le dijo y, efectivamente dio un giro, que sorprendió a la chica, y viendo que su compañero había logrado patinar sobre el hielo, dio por finalizada su tarea.

- vaya Hyuuga aprendes rápido –dijo la chica al ver que el chico se encontraba dando vuelas alrededor de ella.

- hump –fue lo único que dijo, mientras la chica comenzaba de nuevo a patinar, parecía que la chica tenia practica, hacia saltos y vueltas, el chico solo la miraba detenidamente, tenia una gracia nata, que encanto al joven Hyuuga, tanto que por andar bobeando ahora si se golpeo con el árbol. A lo que la chica se detuvo de golpe, y acercándose a con el ojiplata, para ver sino estaba lastimado.

- Neji estas bien? Te dolió? "_hay que pregunta mas absurda hice_"- la chica ayudo a que se levantara- mira Neji te lastimaste la cabeza –dijo la kunoichi al ver que le salía sangre de la cabeza –será mejor que nos vallamos, tenemos que curarte eso

-..-el joven solo asintió con la cabeza, como siempre mostrando la misma cara seria tan presente en el y la chica lo ayudo a levantarse.

Comenzaron la caminata de regreso, dirigiéndose al departamento de Tenten, ya que era el que estaba mas cerca.

Cuando llegaron al lugar la chica saco una llave debajo de una maseta que estaba a un lado de la puerta, y abrió la puerta, acto seguido salio corriendo por las escaleras.

El Hyuuga inspeccionaba la casa, era la primera vez que entraba a la casa. Esta era sencilla, tenía un sillón pequeño como para dos personas, de color verde, al igual que un pequeño tapete que adornaba la sala, tenía unos cuantos jarrones con estampados de dragones orientales y tigres. Una pequeña televisión frente al sillón con algo de polvo, y aun lado una almohada. Y barios pergaminos tirados por donde quiera.

- Neji! –dijo la chica sentándose en el piso, frente al sillón, con una pequeña caja blanca. El joven solo se acerco y se sentó junto a ella.-sabes?, para ser tu primera vez patinando lo hiciste bien, me acuerdo cuando les enseñe a Gai-sensei y a Lee, ajajá hubieras visto no se podían parar, los pobres terminaron con moretones y golpes por todos lados, pero no se rindieron estuvieron, como tres días si mas recuerdo, intentando patinar hasta que pudieron, jajaja esos días fueron divertidos-dijo la chica mientras sacaba un algodón y lo mojaba un poco con alcohol.

-oh…- dijo el joven genio – y tu? –dijo el Hyuuga haciendo que la joven volteara rápidamente para saber si en realidad había preguntado el ojiblanco algo, y así fue tenia una cara de interrogación, pero seguía con los brazos cruzados.

- yo… jaja también fue gracioso, me acuerdo que tenia 5 años, y mi mama me había obligado a ir con ella a patinar, también iba oji-san y ikoto-Kun –dijo hacinado unas comillas con sus dedos en estos últimos – ikoto-Kun tenia ocho años pero el ya sabia patinar, y yo no, estaba enojada por que el se burlaba de que yo no sabia, me enojaba mucho, pero mi mama me dijo que ella me enseñaría algo que mi primo no sabia, era una vuelta especial que ella había inventado y que nadie mas sabia, pero que primero tenia que aprender a sostenerme bien y luego ella me enseñaría su famosa vuelta, me caí varias veces, y muy feo, jaja pero nunca aprendí la vuelta, ya que mi madre murió un año después de eso –dijo la kunoichi – pero eso fue hace mucho…bueno vamos a quedarte la venda de la frente para cúrate –dijo la chica acercando sus manos a la frente del chico, pero el Hyuuga lo detuvo

- yo lo hago –dijo el Hyuuga volteándose, quedando a espaldas de la joven de los chongitos- solo…una cosa Tenten – dijo el ojiplata si voltearse

- que?-dijo la chica esperando que Neji se volteara, para poder curarle la frente

- lo que veas no se lo dirás a nadie. Esta claro –dijo el Hyuuga más serio de lo normal

- es lo del sello…de la rama secundaria que tienes en tu frente? –menciono la joven esperando ser regañada por el genio

- como sabes lo del sello? – volteo rápidamente el Hyuuga aun sin haber terminado de quitarse la venda

- es que...veras-dijo la chica acercándose un poco al chico para quitarle la venda al chico – cuando teníamos 13 yo le pregunte a Hinata que si por que siempre traías cubierta la frente con la banda o con una venda cuando estabas con ropa normal como hoy por ejemplo… que si era por una cicatriz que tenias o era costumbre tuya… y ella me dijo que no me podía decir que era algo muy privado, y que si sabias que yo sabia te enojarías mucho conmigo… pero hace 2 años le volví a preguntar y esta vez me dijo, pero solo me dijo que le hacían una marca a los de la rama secundaria y que solo se quitaba cuando morían…y eso fue todo lo que me dijo –Tenten terminaba de quitarle la venda cuando neji la detuvo un segundo.

- y sabes como se ve el sello? –dijo con el seño fruncido mirando a la kunoichi

- no...no lo se, siempre me dio curiosidad el hecho pero nunca quise averiguar como era, por lo menos hasta que tu me enseñaras como era primero-dijo dulcemente la chica-.

- puedo confiar en ti? –dijo el joven ya sin el seño fruncido, ni con la cara seria, era una cara diferente, era serena y con algo de cuestionamiento en ella, y en sus palabras se notaba un poco de inseguridad, no sabia si enseñarle o no el sello, era algo que a el le causaba nostalgia y rabia, pero algo dentro de si le decía que podía confiar en ella.

- claro…claro Neji-kun-dijo dulcemente la chica mientras terminaba de quitarle la venda de la frente dejando descubierto el sello y la frente del chico. La chica prosiguió a curarle el golpe que tenia, ya casi no Salía sangre de allí pero, se podría infectar si no le limpiaba adecuadamente, y entonces se haría mas grave. Luego le puso un poco de pomada y le coloco una venda nueva en la frente, mientras Neji se mantenía callado con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados esperando a que terminara. Tenten al terminar le deposito un beso en la frente cerca de donde se había golpeado, cosa que hizo que se quedara extrañado y abriera los ojos.

- que niño tan bueno fuiste, ni siquiera lloraste jeje -se rió un poco – Lee llora cuando le pongo alcohol, jeje, pero aun así le doy un premio.-dijo la kunoichi levantándose del suelo y subiendo las escaleras.

Cuando bajo miro un poco su casa, y al Hyuuga sentado donde mismo, pero de espaldas a ella. Voltio alrededor, y vio un montón de pergaminos tirados. Algunos platos tirados, y unos papeles y cartas muy íntimos, a unos cuantos metros de neji.

- No puede ser!! –grito la morena corriendo hacia donde los papeles antes de neji los viera o esa era la intención – que hacen estos papeles aquí? "_u.uU hay ya recuerdo yo los deje aquí anoche…rayos"_ neji que haces con esas cartas...en tus manos?-dijo la chica viendo que el Hyuuga estaba leyendo algo

- leyendo –dijo de los mas normal – enserio te gustan esas tonterías de los poemas y cartas de amor? –pregunto el Hyuuga volteando a ver a la chica que levantaba eso apresuradamente

- no… pero es un lindo detalle que alguien te escriba tales cosas… dame –dijo la chica extendiendo la mano para que neji le diera la carta.-gracias…-coloco las cosas dentro de una caja y lo puso sobre la mesa

- que vergüenza, toda mi casa sucia "_kyaaa!...no puede ser, ah de pensar que soy una sucia de lo peor"._ Oye neji ya que estas…aquí…me preguntaba…si me podrías ayudar a limpiar mi casa?, bueno si no tienes nada que hacer, o solo que en el cuartel ANBU te prohíban ayudarme-dijo la chica volteando a ver a neji con cara de cachorrito

- esta bien –dijo el Hyuuga al ver a la chica, de todos modos no tenia nada que hacer- de todos modos no tengo nada importante que hacer, la vieja Tsunade se las ingenio para que en el cuartel me dieran 2 semanas de descanso "_ni que necesitara tanto tiempo para descansar"_

_-_que bien! Bueno pues… que tal si tú…sacudes lo muebles -dijo la chica mientras iba a una puerta que estaba detrás de las escaleras y saco, una cubeta, una escoba, unos trapos y un sacudidor como el de la bella y la bestia. – Toma, mientras yo barro.-

Estuvieron un rato, unos 30 segundos, hasta que Tenten se harto de tanto silencio que había y decidió preguntar una pregunta.

-mmm...… Neji, a ti te gusta limpiar?-dijo esta volteando a ver al susodicho, mientras seguía barriendo

- no mucho- dijo el ojiplata mientras acomodaba bien, unos libros que estaban llenos de telarañas y polvo en el librero, que estaba limpiando-y a ti?

- oO _"woaw, neji me pregunto algo_?" pues… la verdad no ., es muy enfadoso y cansado, pero que se le puede hacer, se supone que uno tiene que limpiar su casa, aunque cuando te ayudan es mejor, lee siempre me ayuda cuando no se encuentra en una misión.

- hump- dijo el Hyuuga mientras se pasaba a otro mueble – no barras tan fuerte, se ensuciara el otro mueble.

- ah ok, jeje, y neji que tal las misiones como ANBU?, están muy difíciles? –pregunto la morena terminando de barrer.

- bien, no están difíciles, solo son muy largas –dijo el genio terminando de sacudir el mueble que estaba cerca.

- oh, crees que yo podría trabajar ahí?, digo por mis habilidades y dominio de armas… no es que me hayan solicitado solo pregunto, para saber, por si algún día, algún día, muy lejano, me solicitaran con la Godaime –dijo la chica yendo hacia la cocina- quieres algo de tomar, agua, te, jugo de durazno o limonada?-.

- agua, por favor- dijo el Hyuuga sentándose en la mesa que estaba cerca de la cocina.

- que bueno, jeje porque solo tengo agua, jeje, creo que tendré que ir al mercado- dijo la chica saliendo asomándose al reloj que estaba en una pared a la derecha de neji- woaw todavía es temprano!, las tres veinte

El comedor tenía una vista del patio trasero, se alcanzaba a distinguir un árbol, con un pequeño columpio y un pequeño jardín, en el que parecía que había platas florales sembradas o algo así, ya que la nieve cubría el patio totalmente.En la ventana se veía agua cristalizada y vapor congelado, fácilmente se te quedaría la lengua pegada en el cristal.

* * *

Konnichiwa!

Ojala les aya gustado y perdonen ke los korte azi la lectura jeje

Ze azeptan Kunais explosivas, activazionez de byuakugan y sharingan, gekigenkaiz, y tambien criticaz bonitaz jeje

Hazta el proximo cap kmo dentro de una semana

Hazta entonzez

Sayonara!!

Rewiews

CORi: Hi Hi! tu fic esta muy bueno  
y ya se acerca la epoca navideña  
muy adecuado hehe  
bueno yo crei que solo era un capitulo  
pero que bueno que vas a seguir escribiendo  
bueno sigue escribiendo  
bye bye


	2. 9 de marzo, un album

"mi primera navidad con neji"

Cap. 2

" 9 de marzo - Un álbum y la memoria del día muerto"

Neji se asomaba por la venta, cuando vio volar dos pájaros, y se volteo a donde se encontraba la chica. Venia de la cocina y traía unos sándwiches en una bandeja; camino hasta llegar a la mesa y se sentó junto neji, esta le ofreció un trozo y neji solo lo tomo y volvió a ver hacia la ventana. La chica se dio cuenta de esto y Decio preguntarle algo al ojiblanco.

-neji…- dijo la chica esperando que el cubito respondiera o diera signo de que la había escuchado-.

- hump- respondió el joven Hyuuga volteando a verla, tomando otro Pedazo de sándwich-.

- pasa algo malo? – pregunto la kunoichi, asomándose por la ventana para ver si había algo afuera, pero noto que no había nada, así, que se volvió hacia Neji.

- no…-respondió este. Y luego de un pequeño silencio volvió a hablar. – es que…hace mucho que no pasábamos tiempo juntos…y estaba recordando los viejos tiempos como el equipo Gai, aunque no extrañe tanto a nuestro raros compañeros, eran buenos tiempos.

- jeje, si, yo también extraño esos días. Donde solo éramos el equipo Gai. Éramos tan pequeños, ahora míranos, tu un gran capitán ANBU, Lee con su propio equipo y Gai sensei se volvió entrenador el la academia. – dijo esta dando un pequeño suspiro.

Hubo un poco de silencio y luego se oyó la voz de neji – tal vez….podrías trabajar en el cuartel, pero te tendrías que acostumbrar a…matar gente, y estar bajo presión-dijo el Hyuuga dejando a una Tenten muy desorientada. Pero pasado unos segundos reacciono ante la respuesta de su compañero.

- de veras crees que si podría trabajar?-dijo Tenten levantándose un poco de la silla, con los ojos iluminados y las manos juntas

- pues si…además, si te mandaron la solicitud fue por algo –dijo este con su voz de siempre, pero dándole a entender a la morena, que ya había visto el pergamino de solicitud.

- como supiste??…-dijo esta volviéndose a sentar, y vio a neji que voltio a unos papeles que estaban en la mesa de centro de la sala- oh…jeje, creo tengo que tener mas cuidado con esas cosas. Oye neji no me quieres acompañar a la tienda si!, por favor, aprovechando que estas libre.-dijo la morena con cara de cachorro.

-…-no dijo nada y fue directo a la puerta, seguido por la morena, que tenia una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Estaba feliz. Tenía 4 años, de no haber tenido noticias del chico, puesto que se la pasaba de misión en misión. Algunas veces la bestia verde le decía que le preguntaba a la Godaime, de ves en cuando. Por su eterno rival, el genio Hyuuga, y el le avisaba pero siempre le decían lo mismo, -el esta bien. Es un gran ANBU. Hace un gran trabajo como capitán o se la pasa de misión en misión – era lo que le decía lee, cuando iba a visitar a la chica. Las constantes visitas de la bestia verde de Konoha le alegraban el día, y siempre se mantenía ocupada en lo que podía, como, en sus pequeños alumnos que estaban aprendiendo a usar las armas, salía algunas veces con Hinata o Sakura, o trataba de invitar a comer a Naruto de vez en cuando, era como su hermano mayor, los dos se cuidaban mutuamente; y algunas veces el shinobi de Sunagakure, la iba a visitar a su casa, ya se habían vuelto amigos desde la misión de rescate de Gaara, ya de eso cinco años. Y todo eso para no tener su mente en el genio. No sabia el por que de esa preocupación de que le pasara algo, y no volverlo a ver, o el de que ya no reconociera cuando se volvieran a ver. O que llegara a la aldea con muchos niños y ella sin haber asistido a su boda. Pero ella solo decía que era, por que el era su mejor amigo, tal como Lee.

Y así los dos shinobis después de 4 años sin haberse visto el uno al otro caminaban por las hermosas calles, de Konoha; Como si siempre hubieran estado juntos, y el tiempo no hubiera pasado. La chica miraba al chico de reojo y un leve sonrojo casi notable aparecía en sus mejillas, la chica no sabia si decir algo o quedarse así callada para poder observar al chico. El se había vuelto mucho mas alto, media alrededor de un metro setenta y tantos casi ochenta, le llevaba casi por una cabeza a la chica, caminaba con cierto porte, que lo hacia ver galante, con la cara al frente, y algunos cabellos que caían sobre ella, y con el típico peinado que usaba cuando hacia misiones como jounin. Pero la ropa normal lo hacia lucir diferente, por no decir mas atractivo. Ella sabia que el tenia su grupo de fans que lo perseguían y acosaban como a estrella de cine. Pero nunca le había tomado importancia, como ahora.

- "_que guapo se ha vuelto, no recuerdo que el aya sido así…tal vez lo tomo de su padre…_"-pensaba la morena al voltear otra vez a ver al chico

- que pasa Tenten…-dijo el chico sin voltear seguía caminando, mientras que la chica se detuvo

-_"no…me descubrió…que hago, que hago…aaah!...no...No puede ser, tranquilízate, cuenta hasta 5, respira...listo"_ eh…nada...Nada es que pensé que traías algo en la cara, pero ya vi que no, je jeje "_que lista Tenten…que escusa tan convincente, te Vaz a ganar el oscar_"-pensó la chica volviendo a caminar siendo imitada por el chico.

Ya una vez llegado al mercado, la chica comenzó a escoger entre los puestos las cosas que llevaría, mientras que el joven Hyuuga solo llevaba una canasta, y cargaba lo que la chica tomaba. Tomo unos cuantos tomates, cebollines, calabacitas, frutas, huevos, entre otras cosas. La chica solo pagaba y el chico solo cargaba. Había veces que le preguntaba la chica, que si que le parecía que llevaran eso; para poder espantar a las lobas hambrientas que miraban a Neji como un trozo grande y jugoso de carne. Y Neji sin captar, le respondía, con la típica respuesta estilo Uchiha, "hmp…". La chica había terminado de comprar y tomo unas cuantas bolsas de papel para ayudar al chico que estaba casi sepultado en bolsas de mandado. Y así partieron de nuevo a la casa de la kunoichi, pero esta vez la chica iba entretenida contándole de uno en uno, como eran sus alumnos, en que tenían destreza, en que fallaban, en fin cada pequeño detalle que recordaba de cada uno, y el Hyuuga solo escuchaba y una que otra cosa que decía la kunoichi que le parecía chistoso a ella, el, le daba una sonrisa pequeña como en los viejos tiempos, que hacia que la chica se pusiera contenta. Hubo mas de una vez en que la chica se reía a carcajadas y la gente le volteaba a ver con cara de, y esta loca que, y a Neji solo se le caía una gota estilo anime. Este estaba llegando a ser un día grandioso por así decirlo. A decir verdad el Hyuuga estaba muy a gusto, la compañía de la chica lo llenaba de una paz y felicidad que era muy raro que sintiera, tal vez era por la forma en que su compañera mantenía esa llama de felicidad en su rostro a cada segundo, o por el hecho de que tenia tiempo que no hablaba con nadie, algo que no fueran misiones. Y era raro que el también daba uno que otro comentario de vez en cuando, cuando la chica le pedía opinión o el solo hacia el comentario.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa, la chica entro al igual que el chico y esta, se dirigió a la cocina para acomodar el mandado, y el chico le dijo que era tarde, y que dentro de unas horas iría a visitar a su tío, pero la chica le pidió que se quedara un rato mas, ya que se quedaría sola, y no le gustaba estar así, que se quedara a ver una película, y que además ella lo dejaría personalmente en la casa de su tío, así tendría un poco mas de compañía. El, se quiso negar pero, conocía perfectamente a la chica, no se le podía dar un no por respuesta, era igual de terca que el o tal vez mas. Así que acepto después de una larga discusión y las suplicas exageradamente dramáticas de su compañera, así que se quedo a ver una película. Era una película de comedia, ya que decía la chica que como se quedaba sola en la casa le daba miedo, y que solo las veía cuando lee, se quedaba con ella y le hacia compañía, el chico había pensado que, que cosa mas ridícula una kunoichi con miedo a películas de terror, pero no tuvo de otra que ver esa de comedia.

Las carcajadas de la chica se oían a kilómetros, y una vez que la chica no entendió una parte el joven se río no a carcajadas como la joven pero si algo, haciendo que la chica también riera. Y después ya que termino, la chica se levanto, dejando al chico con cara de que O_o, y la chica le dijo que ya era hora de dejarlo en su casita para que cenara y viera a su tío. Así que lo acompaño como dijo, después de una pequeña pelea en la que el joven le decía que el podía ir solo a su casa, que ella se quedara allí, pero la chica se enterco, lo tomo de la mano, y se lo llevo jalando, hasta que se encontraron con unas señoras que miraban raro a los dos y le grito una de ellas – así se hace jovencita, que no se te escape – y la otra también grito – si!, vamos niña tu puedes, les deseo una feliz vida juntos!-. a lo que el joven tomo compostura y se puso al lado de la chica, estaba mas serio de lo normal, y con una vena queriendo salir en si cien, mientras que la kunoichi de los chonguitos se tapaba la cara con una mano, y estaba casi igual de roja que Hinata. Y la gente de las casas de alrededor se asomaba, a ver por que gritaban las ancianas. Ya unas cuadras antes de llegar, la chica dio un bufido.

- que viejas tan metiches!, pero ya paso...lo bueno-dijo esta poniendo sus manos en la nuca.

- tu te lo buscaste- dijo el joven volteando a ver ala chica y esta le contesto

- yo?, no querrás decir TU…-dijo la chica señalándolo, mientras bajaba sus manos de su nuca.

- no, tu- dijo el cubito de hielo

- pero, fue tu culpa no la mía, tu fuiste el que no quería que te acompañara, ni te fuera a pegar una enfermedad solo por eso -dijo la morena al ojiblanco

- tu fuiste la que me traía jalando de la mano, además si no te hubieras puesto terca en acompañarme no hubiera pasado esto-dijo el Hyuuga tomando un aire de superioridad

- pues, si no te hubieras negado, a que te acompañara, no te hubiera jalado, y las ancianas no nos hubieran gritado, fíjate –le discutía la morena, y si siguieron unos minutos, hasta que a Neji se le estaba saltando la segunda vena en su frente.

- que bien!-dijo este con cierta alegría, haciendo que la chica se confundiera, pero al ver que el chico se acerco a una puerta, que pertenecía a la casa Hyuuga, la chica comprendió todo e inflo los cachetes, la dejo hablando sola. Neji toco la puerta y espero a que le abrieran

- bueno, niño berrinchudo, ya te traje a tu….casa-dijo Tenten al ver que el gran Hiashi Hyuuga abría la puerta.

- quien es niño berrinchudo?-dijo la cabeza del clan el señor Hyuuga, mientras la miraba como analizando cada centímetro cúbico de la cara de la joven, que lo miraba con una cara muy rara, tenia los ojos muy abiertos y levantaba la mano lentamente mientras señalaba a Neji, parecía niñita regañada.- no quieres pasar, vamos a cenar, podemos poner un asiento mas-dijo Hiashi con un tono un tanto serio.

-ah…no gracias…no tengo hambre y…-se oyó un sonido raro de los adentros de Tenten, la verdad no había, comido nada, ni cenado, y para colmo no había desayunado, por ir a buscar el regalo de Neji, el pensar esto le recordó que no le había preguntado que le gustaba, haciendo que esta se regañara mentalmente.

- pasa, insito- dijo el ojiblanco mayor, y la chica asintió con la cabeza y entro junto con Neji y Hiashi a el corredor principal.

Paso unas cuantas puertas corredizas, hasta que se detuvo Hiashi, en una y la abrió, y se dirigió a dentro. Neji le indico a Tenten que entrara. A lo que supuso que debería entrar, era la primera vez que entraba a más aya de la gran puerta de enfrente. Cuando entro encontró a una Hinata que se estaba sentando, y solo agacho un poco su cabeza, como en forma de saludo, y vio a Hanabi, que estaba cruzada de brazos, mirando hacia el lado contrario al que se encontraba. Una vez ya sentados todos, llego un sirviente y les sirvió la cena, no era nada elegante solo una cena normal. Empezaron a comer y había un gran silencio hasta que todos terminaron y trajeron un pequeño postre, era un pequeño pastelito con una fresa enzima de cada trozo. Y entones el sirviente salio y el Hyuuga empezó a hablar.

- Y..Como te llamas jovencita?-dijo Hiashi dirigiéndose a la kunoichi de chonguitos

- me llamo Tenten, Hiashi-sama, mucho gusto de conocerlo en persona, y muchas gracias por la invitación-dijo la chica un poco roja, llevando otra cucharada de pastel a su boca.

- el gusto es mío, jovencita, y por lo visto ya me conoces, y en que trabajas o que haces?-pregunto el Hyuuga a la jovencita, la miraba fijamente, como analizando o tratando de saber que pensaba

- si, Hiashi-sama, le tengo mucho respeto aunque en realidad, no lo conocía en persona pero su sobrino Neji, me a hablado de usted y también la Godaime, los dos dicen que usted es una gran persona, y por eso le respeto. Además que Hinata le quiere mucho –dijo la kunoichi alzando la cuchara mientras hablaba.

- _"que rápido esta tomándole confianza a mi tío, ojala no se confíe mucho…"_-pensó Neji mientras veía a la joven que empezaba a hablar animadamente con el Hyuuga mayor-_ Tenten…creo que es mala idea que hables así, tan pronto mi tío es algo…especial-_dijo en susurro a la chica que estaba a su lado

- Neji…déjala estoy hablando con ella –dijo Hiashi regañando a el ojiblanco, se escucho a Hinata y a Hanabi reír por lo bajo, por que lo habían regañado

-_ "hoy todos están en mi contra" -_pensó el ojiblanco, mientras miraba a la maestra de las armas que le sacaba la lengua

- entonces, eres maestra de armas en la academia…y como conoces a mi sobrino?-dijo el Hyuuga entablando la conversación con la jovencita

- pues… Neji era mi compañero de equipo antes de convertirse en ANBU –dijo la kunoichi volteando a ver al ojiblanco que tenia los ojos cerrados, y el ceño fruncido volteando a otro lado -_"y luego dice que no es un berrinchudo jeje"_- bueno si me disculpa señor Hyuuga, esta charla es muy gratificante, pero me tengo que ir, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano, usted entiende, mucho gusto en conocerle – dijo esta levantándose y inclinándose un poco- tal vez para la próxima vez me pueda quedar mas tiempo, hasta luego, sazonara! –dijo esta mientras salía de la habitación seguida por neji

-que haces aquí? Ya me voy – dijo la kunoichi volteando a todos lados sin reconocer el camino.

-…- la chica lo volteo a ver y vio que estaba algo divertido, ya que la chica no sabia para donde ir, era todo igual de un lado para el otro.

- jeje, etto…Neji-kun?-dijo la chica, haciéndole una seña para que se agachara un poco

- hmp..-

- etto…. Me llevas afuera, jeje creo que me perdí –dijo la chica, y el Hyuuga comenzó a caminar y la chica lo siguió.

Caminaron como por un minuto, por los pasillos, la verdad que si andaba perdida, si huyera puesto mas atención cuando entro a la casa tal vez hubiera conocido el camino de salida pero andaba pensando en otra cosas, últimamente no tenia la mente en donde debía. Una vez que salieron a lo que era el patio, volvió hacia en cielo, y se detuvo, para poder ver el cielo, estaba hermoso había una pequeña aurora boreal y las estrellas estaban a mas no poder nunca había visto un cielo mas hermoso. Cuando el joven sintió que la chica ya no lo seguía volteo a ver a la joven y miro que estaba mirando el cielo, así que levanto a ver que tanto miraba, y se sorprendió, tenia la misma cara que la chica, estaba asombrado, era lo mas hermoso que había visto, luego volteo a ver a la chica y esta estaba bajando la cabeza lentamente, y el logro ver como se reflejaban esas luces en sus ojos. La chica podría asegurar que el Hyuuga la estaba mirando pero no tomo mucha importancia y tomo camino, dejando al Hyuuga atrás. Esta se despidió de el, le dio un abrazo y lo invito al convivió que iban a hacer en su casa, este asintió y la chica comenzó a correr en dirección a su casa, y se perdió cuando comenzó a saltar por los tejados. Y el chico solo la observo hasta donde su vista lo permitió, y luego entro a la casa, se despidió de todos sus familiares y tomo el camino contrario al de la chica. Se dirigía a su apartamento, absorto en sus pensamientos.

Una kunoichi bajaba del tejado de la casa vecina y se dirigía a la puerta para poder entrar a su casa. Ya tenia tiempo que vivía sola en la casa, ya que su madre murió en una misión cuando ella tenia 3 años, y quedo al cuidado del mejor amigo de la madre el señor Kazou Takai y de su hijo Kiyoshi Takai. Que habían cuidado de la chica hasta los 14 años, ya que decidió vivir sola en la antigua casa de su madre.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras, y daba de bostezos, ese había sido un gran día, era la primera vez en 4 años que veía a su mejor amigo, el cubito de hielo.

Tomo una de las toallas que estaban sobre su cama, y decidió darse una ducha para dormir tranquila, el agua tibia caía sobre su espalda. Era algo confortante para ella que el agua no estuviera fría ni caliente, ya que nunca le había gustado. Una vez que hubo terminado salio de la ducha y se seco. Sepillo un poco su cabello antes de dormir, traía la pijama de siempre, era rosa con líneas verdes, era de manga corta, con un toque oriental. Se encontraba allí con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, que no se podía apreciar mucho a que la luz estaba apagada, lo único que iluminaba la habitación era la luz tenue de la luna, que atravesaba la ventana. Mientras ella seguía tranquilamente observando su reflejo en el espejo, mientras cepillaba su cabello ondulado.

- ah *suspiro – dijo esta quitando la sonrisa- tenia que acordarme de lo que dijo Kazou oji-san.

Flash back

_Era un día soleado, una morena y un moreno se encontraban en el patio trasero de una bella casa arreglando un jardín, uno de ellos, el hombre era un poco anciano pero no pasaba de los 48 años, todavía era joven, con un traj__e oriental de color café oscuro; esta regaba las flores con cierta alegría, mientras observaba a la morena plantar unas semillas en un apartado del jardín. Esta llevaba unas trenzas largas y un vestido de un color azul verdoso, con unas flores pintadas._

_El clima estaba algo caluroso, el sol brillaba entre unas delgadas nubes que paseaban por el cielo, y las mariposas revoloteaban. No hacia ni un año de este momento._

_-Tenten, hija…-dijo con algo de pereza. Mientras se dirigía a la morena que se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos.- primero se pone la semilla y luego se riega-dijo el señor mostrándole como se hacia. Tomo una de las semillas de la mano de Tenten, y la puso en la tierra, la cubrió y la regó.- vez, así se hace-dijo este poniendo una sonrisa.-_

_- eso no era lo que me ibas a decir verdad…-dijo la chica, conocía muy bien a su tío como para saber que eso no era todo lo que pensaba decir._

_- Jaja, a ti no se te escapa nada florecita- dijo el, golpeándole la nariz suavemente,- quería saber que pasa por tu mente?-dijo este parándose, al igual que lo había hecho la kunoichi segundos atrás._

_- solo mi cumpleaños, tío-dijo esta tomando un pequeño collar que estaba sujeto a su cuello._

_- jaja, si quieres lo raptamos para que estés feliz- dijo el haciendo que la kunoichi riera-_

_- si, jaja y hacemos que coma galletas con chispas de chocolate, jaja-dijo esta a carcajadas- no, ya tio, ponte serio, sabes que hace mucho que no lo veo, además ni se acordaría de la estorbosa Tenten-dijo esta con desgane en sus palabras._

_Hubo un silencio muy largo hasta que el tío decidió hablar, y tomar la primera palabra, no le gustaba ver a su sobrina de esa forma, la quería como a una hija, y aunque el sabia a razón del estado de animo de la chica, sabia que tenia que olvidar el pasado y seguir adelante._

_-sabes… Tenten ya tienes 19 años, jaja, con…-mira su reloj (jaja en Konoha abra reloj de mano?)-con doce horas, cuarenta y cinco minutos y veinte segundos, y estas solterona, acaso quieres ser una solterona, gorda y con 27 gatos negros?. Yo no te críe para eso, yo quiero verte con un hermoso vestido blanco y con un velo del mismo color y con una cola tan larga que llegue a Sunagakure…-dijo este con una pose orgullosa_

_-Tenten le vio extrañada- ajajá, tío que cosas dices, como voy a caminar con eso va a pesar toneladas-dijo esta_

_- pues no que eras fuerte, o acaso ya le mientes a este viejo-dijo este señalando a Tenten como si le estuviera ocultando algo._

_- no, jeje, si soy muy fuerte, pero no para tanto tío-dijo esta sentándose n una banca que estaba cerca._

_- no te sientes, tenemos que ir a tu fiesta sorpresa…pus, yo y mi bocota, puedes aparentar estar sorprendida?-dijo el tío de la kunoichi suplicándole_

_- claro…-_

_- a…solo prométeme que te olvidaras de ese chico, y saldrás con otros chicos, no quiero verte otra vez así de pensativa. OK-dijo el tío, a lo que Tenten torció la boca-me lo prometes_

_- esta…bien-_

Fin flash back

- lo siento tío… lo intente –dijo esto y se metió en la cama y cayo rendida bajo las fuerzas del gran Morfeo.

Ya había pasado toda la noche, era de mañana, los bajaron se encontraban en sus nudos aguardándose del frío, y un molesto sonido de el golpeteo en la puerta, que hizo que la kunoichi se levantara de la cama, esta al darse cuenta de que estaba helado el ambiente, tomo la cobija y se envolvió en ella, y bajo las escaleras, dando bostezo tras bostezo, una vez que llego a la puerta se asomo por el ojo de pez y no demoro en abrir la puerta, soltó la sabana y se abalanzo a la figura que se encontraba detrás de la puerta. Y esta se quedo un tanto sorprendida y le correspondió el abrazo.

- lee –dijo esta con una voz dulce y algo triste- que bueno que regresaste.-dijo con los ojos cristalinos.

- no llores florecita, jeje, no hay razón, haz que esa llama de la juventud arda –dijo este haciendo una pose cool, y siendo golpeado por la kunoichi.

- baka… me tenias preocupada, pensé que no te volvería a ver, la ultima carta que me enviaste fue hace un mes, y lo que escribiste no era algo muy bonito, ni siquiera dijiste algo, solo "tardare mas de lo esperado, uno de mis chicos esta lastimado, no tengo mucho tiempo, adiós, posdata cuida de mi gato nejin"-dijo imitando la voz del pelinegro- ósea que es eso.

- jeje perdón- dijo sobandose la cabeza- es que no tenia tiempo, me estaban apurando, y te dije que cuidaras de nejin por que no tenia que comer.-dijo este yendo a la cocina- además –dijo con un pedazo de galleta en la boca- no he comido nada y vine enguanto le entregue el informe a Tsunade.

- bueno esta bien, perdonado –dijo sacándole la lengua.-

- a si- este le siguió por toda la sala y cocina, hasta que la alcanzo, por que la morena se tropezó y callo sobre el sillón y este le comenzó a hacer cosquillas, esta no paraba de reírse y de pedirle que por favor de detuviera, pero no se detuvo hasta que oyó que alguien estaba en la puerta.

Ella paro de reír y se levanto, se voltio hacia lee, y el movió la cabeza en forma de negación. Y se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió lentamente y allí estaba, un hombre de traje verde al que llamaban la gran bestia verde de Konoha. La chica se le acerco y le dio un abrazo, y esta hizo lo mismo, luego se separo y vio que estaba llorando.

- por que la flor mas bella de Konoha se encuentra llorando?, jaja no te enseñe acaso que la llama de la juventud siempre tiene que estar encendida, y arder como el sol- dijo el exsensei de la joven

- jeje, si Gai-sensei, es que estoy muy feliz hace tiempo que no los veía a los tres y…-

- a los tres-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, al oír los tres.

- si, Neji también esta aquí…que tal si vamos a por Neji, y salimos todos juntos como antes, que dicen, solo que se van a bañar y cambiar por que apestan, y no van a salir con esa ropa con migo a su lado, yo también me cambiare, así que afuera, y apresúrense- dijo la chica sacándolos de la casa.

- esta bien florecita, nos vemos en media hora –dijo el joven lee, mientras caminaba en dirección a su departamento.

La chica volvió a entrar en la casa, y subió las escaleras; tenia una sonrisa que enmarcaba su cara, tenia un gran presentimiento, esa seria una navidad para recordar toda su vida, pero pronto paso por la mente de la chica algo que tenia pendiente, -"el regalo de Neji"-, y se detuvo, sintió como todo a su alrededor se volvía oscuro y negro, y luego, salieron de su boca las palabras –no, puede ser… se me olvido, kyaa, todo por olvidadiza, ni siquiera en su casa conseguí buena información, estoy muerta, solo quedan 7 días y tengo que conseguir el regalo, perfecto para el…kuso.

Volteo a el reloj despertado que se encontraba en la mesita de noche y vio que solo le quedaban 15 min. Para arreglarse. Se le había hecho tarde de nuevo. Tomo la toalla que estaba mas cerca y se metió a la ducha, de tan rápido que se metió se tropezó y cayo, pero no le importo, y empezó a ducharse. Salio como rayo de la bañera y se cambio rápido, cuando salio volteo a ver la hora, y allí fue cuando se dio cuenta, el reloj se había detenido, quien sabe cuantas horas tenia ese reloj con esa hora podían haber sido días, ya que ella nunca volteaba a verlo siquiera, y la alarma nunca había servido, así que era como un cuadro en la pared, puro adorno.

Se cambio y bajo rápido las escaleras en busca del reloj del comedor, y se dio cuenta de que todavía faltaban 20 minutos así que decidió ir a arreglar las cartas que Abia dejado tiradas.

En estas había cartas de muchachos, diciéndole lo hermosa que era con poesía, la verdad a ella no le gustaban esas cursilerías, ella era mas de palabras directas, y no batallar en buscar algo que rime con naranja, ósea si era lindo que te dijeran algo bonito pero tampoco que fuera vulgar o muy meloso.

Y allí estaba, un sobre de color gris con el sello ANBU, era la solicitud a Ninja ANBU, todavía no sabia, la respuesta a esa solicitud, estaba claro que ella quería entrar al cuartel, pero la academia Ninja y su nuevo trabajo como maestra de armas no le dejaba. Así que abrió un cajón, y puso todo dentro de el. Fue a la cocina y tomo un poco de jugo, y se dirigió a la puerta allí tomo un abrigo de color rojo una bufanda roja y salio.

Camino hasta un pequeño árbol que se encontraba por su calle, era un gran árbol, cubría la mitad de la calle, y estaba totalmente nevado, era de las pocas veces que nevaba en Konoha, podían pasar dos años y no haber nevado, pero este año callo una pequeña tormenta, que logro cubrir los tejados, árboles y cosas que se encontraran en su camino. Escucho unos pasos hacia ella y levanto la vista, eran su sensei y su mejor amigo lee, que estaban llegando al lugar. Al verlos ella sonrío y los otros le imitaron. Entonces ella al momento que llegaron a su lado, los tomo de las manos y se dirigieron a la casa del Hyuuga.

Caminaban por las calles, y lee y Gai iban con lágrimas en los ojos, y una gran sonrisa en la cara. Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras, hasta llegar al departamento en donde vivía el joven de ojos aperlados. Entonces la chica, toco la puerta.

Adentro se encontraba el Hyuuga en un pequeño estudio, entrenando, hasta que el sonido del golpeteo en el madero de la puerta hizo que se detuviera; tomo una toalla de mano que se encontraba cerca de el y se seco un poco la cara, y se dirigió a la puerta de la entrada.

Una vez allí abrió esta y se encontró con las tres personas a las que les tenía aprecio.

- Hola! Mi eterno rival! –decía el pelinegro con llamas en los ojos, y una radiante felicidad.

- hola mi pupilo, como te a ido, ya has conquistado a alquilas chicas con la fuerza de la llama de la juventud –dijo el sensei abrazando a su alumno con una mano, mientras le daba golpecitos con la mano libre.

-…- Neji solo lo miraba con la frente fruncida, y una gota bajando por su cabeza. Mientras que la morena los miraba, tapándose la boca para que no saliera la risa, que se cargaba al ver tanto teatro.

- no, nos invitas a pasar Neji –dijo el pelinegro, mientras Neji los dejaba pasar a su departamento. - tenemos mucho sin verte, Neji, como te ha ido en las misiones, me han dicho que entrando te pusieron de capitán de uno, era lo que me esperaba de mi eterno rival, además me ah dicho Tsunade-sama que todas tus misiones salen triunfantes, como cuando éramos equipo, ninguna misión fallida.

- si- dijo el Hyuuga con su típica aptitud cortante. – y que hacen todos reunidos aquí?-les pregunto ya que era inusual la visita de todos juntos, desde hace mucho tiempo.

- pues veras, querido pupilo, a nuestra florecita se le a ocurrido que, ya que estamos todos aquí, tal vez podríamos salir como antes, como el antiguo equipo Gai.-dijo el pelinegro.

-…- el ojiplata solo volteo a ver a la kunoichi.-

- jeje, si yo di la idea-dijo esta sobandose la cabeza. –pero eso no interesa..

- si, lo que interesa es que te metas a bañar, y te cambies para que salgamos- dijo lee al ver que Neji estaba en pans y todo sudado. Entonces el maestro y el, lo tomaron y lo llevaron a la ducha. Le aventaron una toalla y cerraron la puerta.

- y te lavas detrás de las orejas, Neji- dijo el pelinegro al cerrar la puerta.

Este no tuvo mas remedio que el de bañarse, sabia que si la idea había sido de Tenten y Gai-sensei y lee, le hacían segunda lo mejor era hacerles caso, por que los dos eran un poco tercos, su compañera lo era mas, ya que había veces que ella lograba ser mucho mas terca y necia que el mismo Hyuuga, y eso ya era decir mucho.

Mientras el Hyuuga se duchaba, los otros inspeccionaban la casa del genio. Lee estaba curioseando entre los libros, pero ninguno le gustaba, le parecían muy para Neji. Gai-sensei al igual que Tenten, se encontraban en la cocina comiendo el suministro que le quedaba al Hyuuga de galletas, aunque la verdad el las tenia mas por que a la joven y a los otros dos les encantaban esas galletas y siempre que iban de visita, le reprochaban que no tuviera esas famosas galletas con chispas de chocolate.

Lee se encaminaba hacia los dos cookie mosters que estaban en la cocina, dándole una gran muerte por la patria a las galletas.

Y Tenten ve que se sienta en la mesa con un gran libro de color gris, y esquinas negras, entonces se levanta, y le pregunta que si que es ese objeto. Y cuando quedo detrás de lee, logro observar unas fotos en donde salía el genio, eran mas o menos cuando tenia la edad de 4 años o un poco mas grande.

En estas se encontraba con un hombre de apariencia muy elegante, quien portaba el típico traje del clan Hyuuga, y en algunas aparecía la pequeña Hinata, y el que parecía ser el señor Hiashi. Así que dedujeron que el otro hombre, que era muy parecido al padre de Hinata, era el padre de Neji, la verdad era que eran idénticos, no diferenciaban en gran cosas, fácilmente se podrían confundir uno con otro, eran como si fueran la misma persona, o como un kage bunshi del padre de Hinata, Hiashi Hyuuga. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención a la maestra de las armas era la sonrisa que tenía en la cara su excompañero de equipo. Ya que nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa forma. Era una sonrisa tan sincera, que la kunoichi se creyó soñada, no podía creer que el Hyuuga, el cubito de hielo de Konoha pudiera sonreír de esa forma. Lee, estaba apunto de voltear la hoja pero la mano de la joven inconcientemente lo detuvo, estaba como hipnotizada.

Estaban los dos padres parados, Hiashi con un bebe en los brazos quien de seguro era la pequeña Hanabi, parecía no tener mucho de nacida tal vez 2 meses. Hizashi tenía las manos sobre el hombro de Neji. Y este estaba con una flor en la mano volteando hacia Hinata, quien se escondía detrás de su padre.

- Tenten…-dijo lee logrando despertar a la durmiente del trance en el que se encontraba metida. Esta movió la cabeza un poco, pero no movió los ojos de la foto que estaba en el álbum.-tente… ya puedo cambiar la pagina-pero no había respuesta de ella- Tenten- dijo por ultimo ya que por fin despertó la kunoichi.

- uhm…-dijo esta volteando a ver al pelinegro que estaba sentado en la silla frente de ella.

- que si ya le puedo cambiar la pagina?...es que quiero ver las otras fotos-dijo este en forma de reproche, señalándole con la mirada la mano de la kunoichi que sujetaba la suya.

- ah…Jeje si claro, perdona, no me di cuenta-dijo esta volviendo a voltear al álbum, viendo como el pelinegro volteaba la pagina.

En esta de encontraba, la foto que se habían tomado al día siguiente que le dijeron que ese seria su equipo, luego una de Naruto con Neji, la verdad Naruto se veía mucho mas contento que Neji, ya que aun con la venda que tenia en la cabeza y las curitas que tenia en la cara, Naruto tenia la misma sonrisa del tamaño del mundo en su cara, y abrazaba a Neji con su mano libre, mientras que Neji estaba serio; luego le seguía una en la que Neji estaba sentado en una banca del parque de Konoha, debajo de un árbol, y luego varias de el y lee, en la que salía una y otra vez con la misma cara seria propia de el. Hasta que había una en donde estaban Gai-sensei y lee, junto con Neji quien tenia puesto su traje ANBU, pero estaba sin mascara; entonces lee menciono que había sido la vez que Neji fue a su primera misión como ANBU, y que no llevaba ni dos horas que había ido a su presentación con el equipo con el que estaría, y ya lo habían mandado a una misión. Entonces la kunoichi recordó que ese había sido el día de su cumpleaños, el día que los separaron, y el equipo Gai, no volvió a ser el mismo, diecinueve de marzo.

Llamado por la joven como el día muerto.

Luego de esa foto solo seguían un montón de hojas blancas así que decidieron no hojearlo más. Y lo dejaron sobre la mesa, ya que el Hyuuga ya había terminado de ducharse. Entonces fue cuando una foto callo al suelo, pero nadie se dio cuenta ya que todos tomaron camino hacia la puerta. Y hasta el final iba el joven Hyuuga, que se regreso, diciendo que se fueran adelantando, que tenia que ir a por su bufanda, y así hicieron los demás.

El Hyuuga iba caminando en dirección a su cuarto pero no encontró la bufanda, así que salio y decidió buscarla en otro sitio, la busco en el recibidor, y nada, hasta que volteo su vista a un perchero que estaba en la cocina y la vio y se dirigió hacia ella, y la tomo con sus frías manos, y al dar vuelta vio, el álbum sobre la mesa, y se cuestiono el por que estaba sobre la mesa, pero recordó que tenia que ir a con sus compañeros. Así que solo salio de la casa.

Una vez afuera, cerro la puerta con seguro, y coloco las llaves dentro de la hermosa chamarra negra que llevaba puesta, y se dirigió hacia fuera del portón de la cara, una vez allí cerro la puerta, y volteo hacia los lados, en busca de los compañeros, y al encontrarlos unas cuantas cuadras de allí, emprendió camino, con las manos dentro de su chamarra, su vista al frente, para no perder la figura de las personas a quien seguía. Pero con la imagen de ese álbum, ese gran libro de color grisáceo con las esquinas negras, que tomaba como perdido. Pero el solo pensar en el le traía algunos recuerdos tristes y otros felices.

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jeje konnichiwaa…etto perdonen la tardanza del segundo cap, pero es que no habia podido escribir, es que como veran tengo mucha tarea, jaja la escusa que pongo no?....jeje bueno tambien aparte e estado empacando por que me voy a mudar de ciudad y pues soy la unica que e estado empacando ya que mis padres no ayudan xD…. Jeje y pzzz… no me da mucho el tiempo en la mañana ya que en la tarde tengo clases… jaja para los que no saben solo tengo 15 Xd jaja… no pzzz… muchas gracias por los comentarios a todos, los que comentan, jaja la verdad ni los e leido mas que 2, jaja y uno dice que le gusto mucho y otro que me habienta kunai explosivas por que no lo e seguido jeje x.x… pero ya hice el dos jaja la verdad yo tenia planeado terminarlo antes de navidad pero no se va a poder… jeje pero si lo continuaree… en cuanto llegua a la ciudad, a donde me traslado, por que tengo que esperar hasta que termine el primer semestre…bueno perdonen la tardanza. Jeje zi puedo zacar el tercero antes de irme

Se los voy a subir okio

sayonara

¿de que era la foto?

¿Por qué tenten le llama el dia muerto al 9 de marzo?

¿neji se abra quedado sin galletas?

¿Qué se me ocurrira para el proximo capitulo?

Las respuestas solamente las conoce kami, asi que preguntenle a el o esperence a que aga el proximo cap. See ya!


	3. La solicitud

Mi primera Navidad con Neji

Cap. 3

Jeje se supone que en este cap Neji es el que narra lo que pasa en algunas de las partes de la historia menos donde no este en cursiva, hehe okio?. Okio jeje

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Una vez llegado Neji junto a los demás, este se detuvo ya que Tenten estaba casi pegada a una tienda en donde estaba un pastel de vista espectacular, al parecer de la kunoichi ese era el pastel mas apetitoso que había visto en su vida.

_solo la miraba__, como era que ella, una kunoichi de tal categoría estaría como niña chiquita, que tenia el antojo de un gran pastel, como si no hubiera comino uno en años, pero si la mayoría de la gente por lo menos comía una vez al año pastel en su cumpleaños, pero ahí fue cuando paso por mi mente, un secreto que me había confiado hace mucho tiempo, mi compañera de equipo; un año después de habernos vuelto un equipo, uno de los mejores equipos de Shinobis en todo Konoha; ella le había dicho que de un tiempo acá, no celebraba su cumpleaños, solo que su tío la obligara, pero es que el día de su cumpleaños era algo muy triste para ella, era el día que le dijeron que su madre había muerto en una misión, o eso me dijo ella, y le creo, y luego otra cosa de la que me arrepiento, es el haber aceptado esa misión el día de su cumpleaños, pero no podía hacer nada, mas que obedecer a mis nuevos jefes, ya que fue mi primera misión como ANBU, ella ni siquiera se presento al evento de bienvenida a los nuevos Shinobis del cuartel, aunque me prometió que iría, pero no le guardo rencor por eso, ya que sabia lo duro que era para ella ese día, nunca se escondía en su casa si no que salía, y visitaba a sus amigas o a Gai-sensei o iba al hospital como siempre le gusto hacer, visitaba a los niños que se encontraban internados, pero lo mas sorprendente era que no lloraba, lo recuerdo por que un nueve estuvimos en su casa, yo y lee, y nunca la vimos derramar ninguna lagrima, en realidad mantenía una sonrisa como todos los días, pero no deslumbraba como sus otras sonrisas, esas estaban cargadas de una gota tristeza, yo creo que es una persona muy fuerte, por que aunque tenga un pasado duro, aunque no tanto como el mío, esta con el mismo semblante alegre de siempre…_

- Neji, que tanto piensas, no vas a entrar, Gai-sensei nos va a comprar un trozo de pastel- _dijo Tenten colocando sus manos sobre su cadera, y señalándome como se hubiera cometido algo malo y su sonrisa en la cara. Como siempre…_

-hmm- _le dije, entonces ella me tomo de la mano y me jalo a dentro del puesto, era algo común de ella, siempre hacia ese tipo de cosas, siempre con su terquedad e infantilidad, claro que es mucho más centrada que los otros dos. La verdad ella es algo seria, cuando no habla. Que es, en muy raras ocasiones, solo cuando estábamos de misión o dependiendo la ocasión que se presentara, aunque recuerdo que en la escuela era muy callada, pero siempre le hablaba a varia gente._

_Claro que yo simpre por mi lado… ah veo que ya encontraron asiento, Gai-sensei se ve algo alegre, claro que volver al equipo de nuevo reunido, es suficiente para mantener el animo del sensei al máximo._

- que tanto piensas mi querido pupilo, se te ve distraído…Neji -_me dijo el sensei con una gran sonrisa en la cara desviando el tema del que estaban hablando, del cual no tengo indicios._

- no, solo pensaba…- _le dije volteando a ver a mi compañero que estaba al lado sonriéndome de una forma muy rara_

- Neh?, Neji, estabas pensando en alguna chica? –_me dijo haciendo aun mas grande su sonrisa y dándome pequeños codazos en el brazo_

- no, no es eso lee-_le dije tratando de no golpearlo, como siempre diciendo cosas sin sentido._

- entonces Neji, todavía no encuentras a la chica…-_me dijo Tenten...era algo raro que ella me preguntara algo de esa forma, ya que a ella tampoco le gustaba que le hicieran esa pregunta._

- primero es mi camino Ninja, Tenten _– le dije tratando de dejan en claro que no quería hablar de eso, y que no hablaría de ese tema, que la verdad no tiene importancia._

- eh Neji_- dijo reprochándome_- no seas copion, eso digo yo, tiene derecho de autor… invéntate tu propia excusa….jaja, pero no te creo que todavía no tengas novia…alguien como tu ya tendría que haber tenido novia…pero bueno continuemos con el tema antiguo, jeje, bueno como les iba diciendo, Neji me dijo que tenia probabilidades de trabajar allí en el cuartel.

- me da mucho gusto oír eso mi pequeña florecita, estoy tan contento- dijo el sensei, en eso Neji volteo a ver a Tenten, y tenia una gran sonrisa en su cara parecía niña chiquita con su juguete preferido.

- a mi también me da mucho gusto florecita, por fin se cumple tu sueño, solo falta que te hagas Hokage como la Godaime, jeje.-dijo siendo interrumpido por el mesero del pequeño lugar.

- disculpe, que van a ordenar-dijo el mesero recogiendo los menús de la mesa – disculpe hermosa señorita me permite el menú-dijo este, a lo que Neji respondió con una mueca, viendo como Tenten se lo daba de mala gana.

- _este tipo no me cae bien, mira como se le queda mirando a Tenten, que asqueroso…-_decía Neji en su mente.

- y que van a ordenar- dijo este esbozando una sonrisa. Que no le durara mucho si sigue viendo a Tenten de esa forma.

- yo quiero un trozo del pastel de te verde con limón –dijo Tenten, volteando a ver a lee.

- yo uno de cereza, por favor, y una limonada- _le dijo lee volteando a ver al chico, quien se hizo un poco hacia atrás, no se que le habrá echo lee, por que cambio su cara muy repentinamente._

- yo quiero un trozo del pae de queso, y una limonada también por favor –_dijo Gai-sensei, creo que será mi turno de pedir algo._

- una limonada, por favor –_dije con toda tranquilidad, evitando mirarlo, ya que volteaba a ver a la mesa, y la verdad creo que es mucho más interesante que ese pervertido._

- que?...-_oí la voz de Tenten_ – o no, Neji…no me digas…que tu…o no, no quiero ni pensarlo –_dijo dramatizando, y eso hizo que volteara a verla, ya que me intrigaba lo que diría_- no, no…

-que mi florecita, Neji que? –_dijo lee quien imitaba el tono de voz de Tenten_.

-Neji, me desilusionas…no me digas que tu…-dijo esta poniéndose la mano en la boca, y volteando la cara al mismo tiempo que estiraba su mano como alejándose.

_Gai__-sensei solo le veía como esperando a que terminara ella, y lee, le seguía el royo mirando sorprendido hacia mi_.- o no Neji… lee puedes creerlo?

- no florecita, yo tampoco lo creo- _dijo tomando la mano de Tenten y sobandola, como si fuera algo muy malo._

- no puedo creer que tu…tu Neji Hyuuga, el genio del clan Hyuuga, este…este….este…a…a…a… dieta! –_me sorprende su gran mente imaginativa. Y Gai, lee, y el mesero comenzaban a reír a carcajadas, doy gracias que fuéramos las únicas personas en ese lugar_.- nunca lo creí de ti Neji, bueno lo dudaba ya que tu…tu pelo es mucho mas sedoso que el mío, hasta parece de comercial de pantenne…tal vez hasta eres metro, jeje, como el de la canción de amandititita, o no!!!! Por que a mi!!....-_dijo esta hincándose en el suelo y mirando al techo, la verdad creo que exagera mucho por un solo un vaso de limonada._- estoy en un grupo de raritos…jaja…jajá jajá-_termino, por que ya no aguantaba la risa, se le notaba, y los otros estaban que casi muriéndose de tanta risa que se traían._

- Tenten…-_le dije tratando de ser sereno, por que la verdad era la primera vez que ella hacia ese tipo de espectáculos._ Tenten se volvió a sentar, y cuando lo hizo escucho a Neji que le hablaba así que volteo a verlo, de seguro la regañaría por hacer eso, y más por decir que era metro sexual.

- si…- _me dijo volteando a verme, que raro, es la primera vez que veo a Tenten sonrojada_…- eh…etto, Neji solo estaba jugando, okio?...no…no fue mi intención…si te ofendí solo…

- Hola'ttebayo- _Naruto…. Hace mucho que no lo veía, y viene con…Hinata-sama.?_

- oh, hola onii-san!!- _que?. onii-san!? Tenten le dijo hermano?, que tanto me e perdido?_Tenten al decir esto se levanto y abrazo a Naruto.

- hola, Hina-chan!, Como has estado?, se porta bien mi hermanito- dijo Tenten poniendo el brazo alrededor del cuello de Naruto, haciendo como que lo iba a horcar.

- s...se porta bien, Tenten-chan! -_dijo mi prima; me pregunto por que estará con Naruto, tendrán una misión?_...- Hola, Gai-sensei, hola Lee.

- Hola, Hinata!, que gusto verte, como esta tu padre?-le pregunto el sensei a la ojiblanca.

- mu…muy bien, Gai-sensei –_le dijo mi prima al parecer siempre con su gran timidez._

- oye Naruto, que suertudo…-le decía Lee dándole unos codazos- ojala yo pudiera tener una hermosa kunoichi como Hinata a mi lado – _en eso Tenten soltó una pequeña risa_

- que envidia Naruto.

- je jeje, si, soy muy afortunado, jaja - le dijo el rubio a Lee, mientras abrazaba a una sonrojada Hinata.

-_a entonces Naruto esta saliendo con mi prima…que?_...que!!-dijo el ojiplata al oír que el rubio estaba saliendo con su prima, a la que se suponía el protegía. En ese momento un millón de cosas pasaron por la cabeza del ojiblanco.

- que pasa Neji, por que gritas?-le pregunto la morena, ya que el había gritado sin razón aparente.

-desde cuando…tu y mi prima son novios?-decía Neji con una voz que parecía que trataba de no enojarse, pero la venita saltando un su sien, daba indicios que ese no iba a ser el caso, Neji Hyuuga estaba a que casi explotaba.

- ah…no hace mucho…solo unos meses –decía Naruto retrocediendo ya que el ojiblanco se estaba levantando poco a poco.- etto…no le e hecho nada malo…Neji….me estas asustando-dijo escondiéndose detrás de Hinata

- onni-san, dice la verdad-dijo la ojiblanca mirando como Neji no tenia pensado detenerse hasta casi matar al pobre rubio.

- Neji…Cálmate, yo eh cuidado a Hinata mientras tu no estabas, no te preocupes,- dijo tomándole del hombro- se como cuidar a este menso, además que Sakura lo tiene amenazado, jajaja hubieras visto, Naruto ni refunfuño a lo que Sakura dijo, bueno aunque la verdad Sakura se da a respetar, y lo hace muy bien.., es como si te le enfrenaras a dos Tsunade juntas, te imaginas, ya Naruto lo a de saber muy bien, por a llegado a estar hospitalizado por culpa de ella.-dicho esto en ojiblanco se sentó.

- pues lo que se aya dicho Sakura, lo que te haga ella, yo te lo Hare, doble- dijo el ojiblanco al parecer Naruto había entendido de lo mejor.

- je je je,_ T.T me va a matar 3 veces'ttebayou._ Entiendo completamente….- dijo Naruto a Neji.

- bueno no es para tanto, jaja pero cuídate mucho onii-san, o no llegaras a Hokage jaja- le dijo Tenten como si no fuera nada de que alterarse. – se quedaran a comer? Eh Naruto.

- no, solo los vimos y quisimos saludar, verdad Hinata-chan?.-_dijo Naruto quien no me quitaba la mirada de encima, al parecer me tenia algo de miedo._

- HI!, Naruto-kun - _dijo mi prima al parecer ya se le había pasado un poco el sonrojo cuando hablaba con el baka de Naruto._

- bueno, sayonara! Nos vemos luego'ttebayou! – dijo avanzando hacia la puerta.

- Sayonara! Neji-kun, Ten-chan, Lee, sensei –dicho esto salio la ojiblanca siguiendo al rubio que la esperaba en la puerta, luego se perdieron entre la gente.

- y que tal el cuartel, con mucho trabajo como siempre? -pregunto el sensei. Mientras les servían el pastel.

- algo tranquilo en estos días, pero simpre hay trabajo -_le dije aunque la verdad es algo cansado_. – gracias...-_le dije a la muchacha que nos trajo el pedido._

- jeje, la limonada de Neji…jeje-_dijo mi compañera tomando su primer bocado de pastel._

- jaja, te pasaste florecita, aunque yo pensé que Neji se enojaría cuando te hablo, pero veo que no, que raro, jaja antes se enojaba por todo.-dijo lee – o tal vez no es Neji, y es un clon.

- jeje claro que es Neji, solo que quien sabe por que no se enojo- dijo la morena ya con la mitad de su pastelillo.- jaja recuerdo la vez que se enojo por que lee le tomo la foto cuando estaba leyendo, con mi cámara, y traía la foto por todos lados, casi toda konoha lo vio y desde entonces Neji tiene un club de fans siguiéndole jaja, lo malo que Neji nos hizo recobrar todas la copias que lee saco. Fueron los tres días mas largo de mi vida.-decía con un trozo de pastel en la boca.

- se lo merecían, quien les manda a hacer copias de una foto mía, además todavía me siguen las chicas por su culpa.- _demande, ya que no es muy grato que te persigan como si fueras estrella de cine._

- jaja, es que te veías como modelo de revista juvenil jajaja, o no lee- decía la morena mientras llamaba de nuevo a la mesera.

- jeje, si-

- la verdad no tienes por que avergonzarte Neji, una foto como esa es digna de ser vista por todo el mundo, para que vean que los ninjas de konoha no solo son unos simples ninjas que se la pasan de misión y misión, si no que también son guapos como nosotros tres. O no mí querido pupilo.

- si usted lo dice Gai-sensei- dijo lee no muy convencido de lo que decía su sensei.

- hump…-

- jaja Gai-sensei usted y sus cosas. Aunque la verdad, Neji no esta tan feo, jaja solo es algo metro jaja- dijo la maestra de las armas.- es broma Neji.

- ja ja, mira quien lo dice, a la que la apodaban osito panda, aunque a ti creo no te haría falta que te arreglaras de vez en cuando.-dijo Neji defendiéndose.

- Hump…. Pues no se quien te pregunto algo sobre mi, además yo soy bonita al natural, no como otros...- dijo algo enojada por el comentario.

- jajaja hace mucho que no los veía pelear a todos, es como en los viejos tiempo.

- Gai-sensei, que tal si nos vamos ya a otro lado, que dicen- dijo la kunoichi volteando a verlos a todos.

- y adonde iríamos florecita?-dijo el ex sensei de los chicos.

- me toca a mi, mmm...…. Que tal si vamos a hacer un muñeco de nieve cerca del parque.-dijo lee, pensando de que su idea era genial.

- jeje si, ojala y nos quede mejor que el que hicimos en años pasados cuando fuimos al país de la nieve, que Neji destruyo después de tanto esfuerzo de lee y mío, bueno aunque Gai-sensei también copero.

- hump-

- bueno ya que no hay objeción- dijo el sensei levantándose de su asiento, dirigiéndose hacia la caja para pagar los platillos.

Después de eso salieron del lugar. Lee, iba muy entusiasmado contándole a su sensei que su equipo era muy bueno, y que todos ello trabajaban en equipo, pero nada comparado con su antiguo equipo. Mientra que la kunoichi y el cubito de hielo iban callados más atrás. La chica con las manos en la nuca, mirando las casas y puestos que pasaban mientras caminaban; y el chico solo caminaba con su mismo temperamento sereno que caracterizaba a los de su clan.

_Por lo visto lee, es un gran sensei, quien lo __pensaría de el, la verdad yo pensé que después de su operación tal vez tendría que renunciar a ser Ninja, aunque eso le hubiera partido el corazón, ya que el era lo que mas deseaba ser en la vida, un gran Ninja reconocido. Tal vez no seamos de los nueve novatos, que son reconocidos por ser grandes ninjas pero, también lo somos nosotros. Si no por algo yo no seria ANBU, o hubiera llegado a jouunin a tan corta edad, pero como dice Naruto es la practica lo que te vuelve un gran Ninja y el nunca rendirse. Ahora que lo pienso bien, Naruto no es tan descerebrado como yo pensaba, ya que habla como una persona del doble de su edad. Aunque para mi es el torpe, baka de siempre…hump… me pregunto que tanto pensara Tenten, a estado muy callada, eso puede significa dos cosas, algo le preocupa, o esta planeando algo no muy bueno._

_- _Tenten..-

- uhm – dijo la morena sin desviar la mirada de las cosas que le pasaban por el costado.

- no, nada-

- okey –

_Esta algo rara, y yo por que mierda le hable si no iba a decir nada, creo que me esta haciendo daño el no trabajar. _

_-_ Neji – dijo su compañero, que estaba justo enfrente de el volteándole a ver.- te e preguntado algo, y no me haz respondido- 

- perdona, no ponía atención, que es lo que me preguntaste?- contesto el chico, volteando a ver a su compañero quien le miraba.

- que si todavía guardabas la bolsa que te di el día de tu primera misión, ya sabes cual – dijo mientras seguía caminando normalmente, ya que estaban por llegar al parque solo tenían que ir a la entrada, pero al momento de que dijo eso lee, Tenten detuvo un poco su paso haciéndolo mas lento.

- si, pero no recuerdo donde le e dejado- dijo de lo mas normal.

- ah okey, oye Tenten! – dijo el chico para llamar la atención de la chica que al parecer estaba muy lejos de allí.

- nande – dijo la chica levantando la vista del suelo. Y dirigiéndola a sus compañeros que estaban a algunos pasos de ella.

- que te parece unas carreras al…árbol –dijo haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra. Los retos siempre le traían los pies a la tierra. Ya que le encantaba que le pusieran retos, pero había de retos a retos, ya que su compañero siempre ponía unos tan raros que hasta ella se negaba, pero una carrera, no era nada, ya que le encantaba correr desde pequeña, pero eso nadie le sabía.

-mmm… esta bien –dijo la chica echando a correr, tomando ventaja sobre el chico, y este comenzó a seguirle.

- Neji.-hablo el sensei que veía como desaparecían la silueta de sus dos alumnos al lo lejos.

- si, sensei- dijo el joven acercándose a su sensei que comenzó a caminar.

- Recuerdas que te pregunte el día de tu primera misión ANBU?.

- si, creo que si –dijo el cubito de hielo respondiendo al sensei- creo que me pregunto que si que pensaba de Tenten, y la razón por la que no fue ese día aunque me lo haya prometido.

- si mas lo recuerdo, la primera pregunta no me la contestaste, y la respuesta de la segunda fue errónea, ya que me dijiste que tal vez seria por la fecha de ese día. Cosa que no entendía hasta el día siguiente, cuando encontré a Tenten en un árbol entrenando, casi desfalleciendo, ya que al parecer tenía allí desde la noche pasada.

- hump- fue su respuesta – y supongo que quiere que le conteste la primera pregunta, no es así sensei.-dijo el chico de lo más normal. A lo que el mayor asintió la cabeza en forma de afirmar lo que decía el chico. – pues siempre la he visto como mi compañera de equipo, y como a una amiga al igual que Lee.

- ya veo – dijo el mayor al ver la respuesta del joven genio.

- y por que la pregunta sensei, si se puede saber-

- pues por que el día siguiente le hice las mismas preguntas a nuestra florecita, solo que a ella le pregunte la razón por la que ella creía que tu habías tomado ese camino. Y ella me respondió que por la misma razón por la que ella hubiera tomado esa propuesta si a ella le olieran ofrecido un lugar en el cuartel; "Ser un mejor Ninja y cumplir su sueño"; y luego me respondió la primera pregunta, y me dijo que pensaba que tu eras su mejor amigo entre todos los que tenia, por que eras el que mejor la entendía. Y te digo esto por que lee me acordó, ese día hace rato, por que el cree que ya era hora de que abrieran la bolsa que te dio a cuidar…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Mientras tanto los shinobis que habían emprendido una carrera, se encontraban en este momento adyacentes en el verde pasto que en ese momento estaba cubierto de blanca nieve que les rodeaba en cada lugar; la kunoichi se encontraba recargada en el árbol sosteniendo con la mirada una flor que acababa de divisar, en realidad era solo un botón pero algún día seria una bella flor, mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad; mientras que el joven shinobi estaba en un pedazo de pasto que se dejaba ver entre la espesa nieve; recostado en la misma situación que la joven, tratando de recuperar un poco de aire, mientras mantenía sus ojos inertes en el cielo azul y las nubes blancas que se asomaban al final de las ramas cubiertas de nieve y hojas, como si salieran de un escondite que las mantenía protegidas.

Aquel árbol, era el mas grande y grueso del lugar, dando el aspecto de que tenia años en ese sitio y eso era cierto el árbol tenia muchos años en ese lugar como algunos otro que se encontraban regados en konoha y en las afueras del bosque, se mantenían con vida viendo a los viajeros y las personas crecer.

La joven se movió un poco ya con su respiración normal de vuelta, mirando la brecha que habían recorrido ella y su compañero, divisando a unas siluetas, pertenecientes a su sensei y a su otro compañero. Aviso a su compañero de la llegada próxima del mayor y el joven ojiplata. A lo que este se levanto del suelo y saludo a su sensei con un gran grito y meciendo sus manos en forma de saludo. Mientras la chica a sus espalda sonreía, ya que su parecer su amigo nunca cambiaria. Y quien llegara a cambiarlo Seria la peor persona del mundo ya que su amigo era único y así le gustaba que fuera….único.

En eso volteo al cielo ampliando más su sonrisa, como si en el cielo se viera reflejada su felicidad.

En ese momento llegaron los dos shinobis. Y su compañero Lee, quien llevaba una bufanda roja, un pantalón verde y una chamarra negra, comenzó a juntar un poco de nieve. Después de haber regañado a su compañero y maestro por la tardanza.

- No seas así Lee, además, no nos han dicho quien a ganado – manifestó el maestro al alumno que se encontraba en el suelo ya casi con media bola de nieve.

- jaja eso no es pregunta sensei claro que sabe quien gano…Florecita, me a ganado por tercera vez cada vez se vuelve mas rápida, pero si no llevara mis pesas le hubiera ganado.-demando el chico volteando a ver a la susodicha.

- jaja eso crees Lee, lo que pasa es que no aceptas que te he ganado. Jeje- declaro la joven.

- bueno, no importa ahora ven y ayúdame Tenten, no seas floja.-dijo el morocho.

- No nos ayudas Neji?-dijo la maestra de las armas, que se encontraba ayudando al joven del taijutsu, en la elaboración de un muñeco de nieve.

- no…-dijo el ojiplata negándose a hacer eso, que según el era vergonzoso para una persona de su edad.

- vamos no seas amargado- dijo la chica tratando de que también participara el genio Hyuuga.

- no gracias…-manifestó el joven, sentándose en el árbol en el que se había encontrado Tenten anteriormente. Pero no tenia mucho tiempo sentado cuando una bola de nieve callo en su mejilla. Alo que Neji volteo a ver quien había sido, y según sus sospechas y su sensei y el eterno rival de este señalaban había sido Tenten que se encontraba disimuladamente volteando hacia otro lado con una bola de nieve en la mano.

El joven hizo como que no le tomo mucha importancia y a escondidas hizo una bola de nieve, si ella quería guerra el se la daría, a demás el era Neji Hyuuga, nadie debería osar lanzarle una bola de nieve a el. Así que cuando termino la bola, la lanzo. Tratando de que no le diera muy fuerte a la kunoichi que se encontraba lanzando bolas a lee, ya que el si le había hecho caso y el también se encontraba lanzando bolas de nieve. Pero la joven kunoichi se percato de la bola y la esquivo haciendo que le cayera al sensei que estaba pacíficamente, riendo de cómo Lee perdía ante la puntería de la florecita. Y entones el también comenzó a lanzar las bolas y comenzó toda una batalla. En la que el que mas recibió golpes fue Lee, ya que todos la tomaron contra el por que el estaba lanzando bolas sin fijarse a donde las lanzaba. Después de que terminara la gran guerra de nieve, Lee, Gai-sensei y Tenten, continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo, un gran muñeco de nieve, cuando terminaron, Neji en forma de cooperación le pudo unas ramas y bellotas simulando la cara y sus brazos. Para que su compañera no se quejara mas por que no había ayudado, como lo había echo mientras construían el muñeco.

- bueno creo de que es hora de que nos vayamos Sakura y Hinata van a llegar a mi casa en cualquier momento.

- okey –dijeron a unísono cada quien en su forma

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Mientras tanto en la casa de Tenten se encontraban Ino, Sakura y Hinata, frente a la puerta leyendo una nota que estaba pegada, que decía, "si esta esta nota es por que aun no llego a casa Ino sabe donde están las llaves, entren y espérenme no tardo." Al parecer ella sabia que llevarían a la joven rubia a la casa, tal vez las conocía muy bien. Después de leer eso las chicas tomaron las llaves de debajo de la maseta y entraron en la casa, y vieron que la casa estaba arreglada, cosa que era raro ya que Lee estaba de misión y como ella no tenia mucho tiempo por que se la pasaba escapando de las citas que Ino le hacia tomar con una gran cantidad de chicos que nunca había visto en la vida. Pero no le dieron mucha importancia, y se sentaron en el sillón a esperar a la hora que se apareciera la joven de los chonguitos, que por lo visto llegaría tarde. Así que Ino tomo el control del televisor, lo encendió, para ver que había en la tele, tal vez habría algo bueno a esa hora que no fuera alguna película navideña o algo parecido. Pero lo único que encontró que no fueran cosas por el estilo fue el canal de los infomerciales y un concierto de Metallica.

- ay déjale Sakura-Chan – dijo la joven Hinata, a lo que las dos compañeras se le quedaron mirando raro.

- Te gusta Metallica, Hinata? –pregunto la rubia al ver la reacción de su amiga ante el grupo.

- es...es que a Kiba y a Shino les gusta el grupo y pues…una vez que oí una canción en la casa de Kiba me gusto mucho, y pues…desde entonces me gusta el grupo. Jeje-dijo la ojiplata haciendo su típico movimiento de dedos.

- bueno, la verdad no tiene nada de malo, ami también me gusta oírlos de vez encunado, pero no me gustan todas las canciones solo algunas.-dijo la pelirosa al contestar esto Hinata puso una sonrisa y miro la tele.

- jaja, bueno…que tal si platicamos algo- dijo la rubia algo aburrida

- mmm....de que?-dijo la Ninja medico a su amiga, quien se recostaba aun mas en el sillón.

- no lo se de que les gusta de la navidad o algo por el estilo aprovechando la fecha. Digo- manifestó la rubia.

-mmm...… pues ami me gustan los regalos, y mas s son para mi jaja, y me gusta la cara de los niños del hospital cuando reciben un detalle de parte de la villa. Es tan lindo ver la cara de esos pobres niños que sufren internados en ese feo hospital, en donde todo es blanco.

- jaja menos tu cabello, frentona jaja…pues ami me gusta que mi familia se reúne, y la nieve, y también los regalos.-señalo la ojiazul a sus compañeras

- y a ti que te gusta Hinata?-dijeron a unísono las kunoichi que estaban sentadas en el sillón.

- ah…jeje también los regalos, y que mi papa esta muy alegre en estas fechas, y que Hanabi se porta bien para que papa la deje salir, y ah….jeje…a y que Kiba nos visita con Akamaru, mmm…y que hay un gran banquete en la casa…y jeje los muerdagos.-finalizo la cabello azabache.

- oh…que te han dado un beso bajo un muérdago Hinata?...acaso fue el uzurontokashi de Naruto?- declaro la rubia acercándose a su amiga quien en esos momento comenzaba a presentar un color rojizo.

- si, así para irlo a golpear en este instante le dije que no se propasara…-

- no…bueno…etto…si… pero solo fue en el…cachete- señalo la azabache al ver la reacción de sus amigas

- estas segura Hinata, no nos digas mentiras.-dijo la pelirosa tratando de tranquilizarse e no ir a golpear en ese momento al rubio que antes fue su compañero.

- Umm…estoy segura…-dijo la azabache, a lo que la médica se calmo.- a demás estaba mi papa cerca y yo le di permiso.

- mas te vale Hinata, y hablando del baka, en donde esta?- Pregunto la rubia cambiando el tema para no molestar demasiado a la heredera byakugan.

- esta en una misión con Kiba y Akamaru, fueron a entregar un papel muy importante a una villa cercana.- dijo la ojiblanca volteando a ver el reloj.

- oh, entonces no va a venir?-pregunto la kunoichi pelirosa.

- si, pero me dijo que llegaría algo tarde.-dijo la azabache agachando un poco la cabeza.

- mas le vale, por que Tenten, esta organizando esta fiesta por tu próximo cumpleaños, y esta aprovechando que todos están en konoha sin misiones, y eso es algo que no se ve todos los días.-dijo la pelirosa.

- hablando de Tenten, donde estará ya ha tardado mucho, y es la que tiene que preparar el sushi, por que, si ponemos a cocinar a la frentona amanecemos todos en el hospital, y Hinata no puede preparar nada por que es la festejada.

- Como osas decir que no se cocinar… Ino-cerda, además tu por que no cocinas? Eh, si te dices gran chef, o no me presumías tu gran sazón para cocinar.-dijo la médica, mientras la pelo azabache solo las miraba pelear desde el otro sillón.

- por que yo soy la de la decoración y ambientación, además yo no dije que no cocinaras, solo que el sushi te queda malo.-declaro la rubia, aparentando tener la razón.

- no tiene nada que ver que seas de decoración, tu Ino-cerda.-dijo la pelirosa.

- Frentona!-

-puerca!-

- fea!-

- glotona!-

- frente de marquesina!-

Se oían gritos de insultos tras la puerta hasta que, la morocha abrió la puerta y vio a las dos shinobis que se gritaban la una a la otra mientras, la azabache miraba la tele, ajena a la discusión.

- Que pasa aquí!?- grito la morocha al ver el barullo que hacían las kunoishis- no pueden estar sin pelear un minuto

- pues si, pero dijo ino, "la gran chef" que yo no sabia preparar sushi-dijo la pelirosa fingiendo estar enojada con la rubia.

_Yo solo permanecia en silencio tratando de ser lo mas ajeno esa discusión de mujeres, tratando de seguir el concejo que me habia dado años atrás, la verdad el simpre decia que mujeres es igual a problema y la verdad parece ser cierto lo que el dice. _

_Hinata?, por lo visto tambien esta mi prima aquí, gracias a dios que no esta el baka de naruto._

_-_Onni-san, Hola otra vez, hehe, no te quieres sentar, tenten va a tardar vastante desasiendo la pelea, por que siempre vuelven a pelear, ah… ustedes también gai-sensei, lee-san, tomen asiento.- dijo la pelo azulada

- gracias, Hinata-sama.-_ le dije, hace mucho que no la veia, exceptuando la visita del restaurante. Ha cambiado bastante ya no se ve tan incegura como antes._

- Jovencitas, jovencitas, No peleen, ya se que la llama de la juventud arde en ustedes pero no ahí que desperdiciarla en peleas, mejor guardela para mover el bote, en la fiesta- _al parecer gai-sensei ya se entrometio como siempre._

- Gai-sensei tiene razón, no deben de pelear además si siguen así nunca terminaremos a tiempo las preparaciones de la fiesta de Hinata.-_ ah, la fiesta es para Hinata._

- Esta bien dejaremos de pelear, solo por Hinata, por que todavía sigo enojada con ino-dijo la pelirosa- bueno yo traje globos y listones, y solo tenemos que subir la mesita al cuarto de Tenten, y el tapete, y algunos muebles, para que podamos bailar. Ademas Ino trajo algunas cosas que nos serviran.- dijo la pelirosa

- Si, mi tio me presto unas luces que el usa para las fiestas que hay en konoha, asi que creo que nos servirán, pero bueno que estamos esperando hay que hacer una gran fiesta.-dijo la rubia.- neji, lee, gai que tal si se llevan estos muebles al cuarto de Tenten.

- uff… que bueno que limpie el cuarto.-dijo la maestra de las armas pensasdo que seria vergonzoso que entraran a su cuarto si estaba susio.

Y asi todos se pusieron ha hacer lo que les tocaba, Hinata solo observaba ya que no podia hacer nada, por que cuando lo intentaba la regresaban a ese sillon, que pronto se convertiría en su mejor amigo de tanto que lo visitaba la azabache. Esa noche llevaba puesto una falda larga de color blanco, unas botas negras, y una blusa de manga larga de color lila, y su cabello recojido en una cola, pero algunos cabellos no se sostenian en ella, quedando libres cerca de su copete, dándole un aspecto muy diferente al que ella siempre lucia, ya que nunca se había recogido su cabello. Sakura se encontraba discutiendo con Ino sobre la posición de los globos, mientras los jóvenes y el sensei subian los muebles que las chicas le habian dicho. Y en la cosina se encontraba la maestra de las armas preparando el pescado para el sushi, tarareando una cancion. Y con una sonrisa en la cara. Y un mandil amarrado a la cintura. Para que no se ensusiara con algo, el arroz se encontraba en una olla, preparandose para colocarlo en su lugar, y angunas verduras se encontraban al lado de la tablan en la que se encontraba la kunoichi cortando el pescado.

Cuando hubieron terminado los chico se sentaron el en sillon y comenzaron a ver la tele, pero gai-sensei, Hinata y Lee, se encontraban peleando por el control remoto, Gai por que queira ponerle en su novela favorita de las cinco, Lee por que queria ver el especial de tres horas de los nekos-normales, que eran unos gatos que eran normales de dia y de noche salvaban a la ciudad como sol neko-ninjas, y Hinata queria seguir viendo el concierto de Metallica, o eso sucedió hasta que el ojiplata ya arto de la pelea, y discusión de los niños chiquitos, tomo el control y apago la tele y le quito las pilas al control, haciendo que todos se le quedaran mirando feo, cosa que no le importo mucho.

Pero no paso mucho tiempo, en cuando se volteo ya estaban peleando con los botones de la televisión, las verdad el genio no habia creido que llegarian tan lejos como el estar presionando los botones de la tele. Y arto se dirigio hacia la pelirosa y la rubia pero al ver que tambien se encontraban peleando, se dirigio a la cocina.

Allí encontró a la morocha preparando lo que seria la comida y las botanas de la fiesta, tarareando una canción y algo sucia. y asi fue hasta que dio unos pasos, y un cuchillo con mucho filo le paso rozando el rostro.

- perdón Neji, es que me asustaste, y ya sabes….la construmbre, hehe, -_ woaw lo bueno es que no tenia la guardia baja, uno no sabe que esperar con ella,-_ no te lastime verdad Neji

- no, por suerte-_y la verdad con mucha suerte, ya que si me hubiera tocado el cuchillo, en este momento seria atendido por Sakura._

_-_uff…. Que bueno, pero tu tienes la culpa, la verdad no se como le hiciste pero esa puerta el la que mas rechina en mi casa, tal vez tenga que ponerle aceite-_ me dijo volviendo a lo suyo._

- …-

-mmm…. Y por que viniste Neji…ah no me digas, aya afuera están peleando verdad?-_me dijo como si supiera exactamente lo que pasaba._

- si… como lo sabes?-dijo el genio a la morocha recargándose en el fregadero, a unos metro de la kunoichi.

- pues… la verdad, aunque no se oye nada aquí, lo supongo, por que los conozco, ya que son las únicas personas con los que convivo, hasta podría predecir todo lo que pasara en la fiesta, -_dijo mientras se dirigía hacia donde había quedado el cuchillo clavado, o eso deduzco por que tenia los ojos cerrados_- el primero que llegara será Choji, y se sentara en el sillón mas cerca de la comida, y estará picando todos los bocadillos, hehe por eso estoy haciendo ración extra, luego llegara Kurenai junto con Anko, y estarán platicando de quien sabe que cosa en las escaleras, un poco mas tarde como unos cuarenta y cinco minutos aproximadamente, llegara Shikamaru, y después Sai y Sasuke, Sasuke entrara a la cocina y se quedara un rato hablando con migo mientras termino de preparar los refrescos, luego llegara Kiba, Akamaru, Naruto, y mi nii-san llegara a hacer barullo y va a hablar con todos, luego llegara Tsunade y Shizune, y estarán peleando por que la Hokage dirá que no esta tomando, y algo así pasara.-_ me dijo pareciendo muy segura de lo que me decía, aunque para mi parecía algo sobreestimado._

- Humph….se me hace que estas sobre diciendo, todavía no sabes que pasara.- le respondió el genio

- tienes razón pero a las fiestas que e asistido con todo ellos siempre pasa algo parecido.- dijo la chica volteando a ver al chico.-y te vaz a quedar mirando lo que ago todo el día?-

- No…-

- entonces?... me ayudas a cortar estas verduras?- contesto la morocha, haciéndose un lado y sacando otro cuchillo con filo.- ten los vaz a cortar de esa forma mientras yo veo si ya esta el pastel y el rizoto, ok- _me dijo y en ese momento se abri la puerta, y se oyo el rechinido que me habia dicho Tenten, para mi suerte era Sasuke._

- Konnichiwa Tenten, Neji, interrumpo algo?-dijo el azabache volteando a ver a la kunoichi.

- no, para nada Sasuke solo preparamos la comida, no nos quieres ayudar, estoy algo atrazada.-dijo la chica de chonguitos sacando un pan algo grande del horno, y colocandolo en la barra que estaba aunlado de la estufa.

- Que bueno que no interrumpo nada, y claro, por ti Tenten cualquier favor.-se aserco a donde estaba la kunoichi y tomo uno de los cucharones que estaban en un cajon.- que es lo que tienes en la estufa?

- ah, es arroz, hehe, que tal si lo checas, ah y sabes hacer ponche?-le pregunto la chica sacando el pan de la charola.

- claro, Ten-chan, con que crees que tratas, hahaha, claro que se preparar ponche.-le dijo mientras se acercaba a la estufa.-y Como haz estado eh, Neji?.

- Bien, gracias-_le respondi la verdad, no me caia muy bien, después de lo que pasamos para que regresara penso que con un gracias se arreglaria todo, la verdad no se por que Tsunade lo dejo regresar a Konoha, a de tener esperanzas de el._- y tu Uchiha?

- pues, muy bien, aunque a veces las personas me tratan con algo de diferencia, por lo ocurrido, y no me digas uchiha, me siento viejo.-en eso se oyo la risa de la morocha, que en ese momento se estaba decorando el pastel con unos betunes muy coloridos-

- hehe, el que esta viejo es aquí el genio hyuga, hehe-le dijo la kunoichi poniendo la mano en el hombro del uchiha. Pero la verdad a neji no parecio gustarle el comentario para nada, por que su mirada lo decia todo- hehe no es verdad Neji-kun, estoy jugando.

- Hump-

- hehe, bueno hay que dejarlo que pique a gusto la verdura, vamos Sasuke, tienes que hacer el ponche, oh, oye, quien a llegado?- le pregutno la morocha mientras regresaba a el pastel.

- pues solo eh llegado yo.- le respondio el heredero del sharingan. Mientras comensaba a preparar el ponche.- oye tenten y la pnchera, ya no esta donde mismo.

- a esta en el anaquel de arriba.-en ese momento se oyo el rechinido de la puerta, y algunos grito hacia Hinata quien estaba en la sala sentada.

- _y allí te quedas_, oye Ten-chan, ya terminamos, woaw-dijo cerrando la puerta y yendo hacia la maestra de las armas.- tu lo preparaste?

- hehe, si, por que?- confirmo la joven Kunoichi, que estaba del otro lado sacando una caja de barras de chocolate.

- se ve delicioso, woaw y de que es? Apuesto que de vainilla con chocolate.-declaro la rubia quien estaba mirando hacia donde estaba el Uchiha.- cuando llegaste Sasuke-kun!-dijo hiendo a abrazarlo.

- hace rato, Ino, suéltame, me asfixias- manifestó el azabache que estaba siendo asfixiado por la ojiazul.

- hay que payaso, no cabías, ni con el tiempo, y hablando de cambio, que sexy te ves Sasuke. Ese traje te queda genial- dijo la rubia separándose un poco para ver mejor al pelo azabache.- y a que se debe que te pusieras tan guapo?-pregunto.

- pues….no te incumbe ese asunto, además soy un Uchiha, y como tal, tengo que lucir muy bien.-dijo el ojinegro, continuando con lo que estaba haciendo.

- hehe, no lo molestes Ino, ya sabes como es. Además, por que viniste a la cocina, dije que no se metieran ya las conozco y son muy destroyer.-declaro la morocha quien colocaba trozos de chocolate en el pastel.

- pues… solo venia a avisar que ya termine, y Sakura también termino. Y Hinata pregunta si ya terminaste, por que Sakura tiene que irse a cambiar, si no te haz dado cuenta todavía trae el traje del hospital.-manifestó la rubia tomando un racimo de uvas de una canasta que estaba cerca de ella, mientras la joven de los chonguitos metia el pastel al refreigerador.

- pues.. dile que se vaya cambiar- dijo la maestra de las armas, y solo vio salir a la ojiazul de la cocina.- listo, ya temine,-dijo la morena terminado de preparar el sushi- oye Sasuke, quedas a cargo mientras me voy a cambiar, creo que esta mas limpio el mandil que mi ropa, hehe. Cuida que nadie se coma nada hasta que yo llege, y eso te incluye a ti.- y en eso la joven salio del cuarto, dejando solos a el Hyuga y al Uchiha.

- ok…-

-…- el hyuga solo miraba, ya que hacia rato que habia terminado de cortar todo para el ponche y el sushi-

- y… que cuentas Neji, ya le dijiste a tenten lo que sientes a por ella.-dijo el joven ojinegro volteando a ver a el Hyuga que estaba al otro extremo de la habitación.

- No se de que hablas, Uchiha- dijo el ojiplata, de lo mas normal, dejando al pelinegro muy desconcertado.

- seguro, bueno si tu lo dices… pues la verdad yo pensé que abría algo entre ustedes dos, ya que Ten-chan es muy bonita, también es muy inteligente, y cariñosa, deberias verla con sus alumnos en la academia, aparte que se ha vuelto muy fuerte, creo que le ha favorecido que tu no estuvieras con ella –decia el morocho haciendo enfacis en la frase, _que tu no estuvieras con ella-_, ya que entrena con otras personas y a aumentado sus opciones en batalla….

- a que punto quieres llegar, Uchiha -dijo el genio interrumpiendo al morocho, al parecer estaba algo sorprendido por lo que decía el ojinegro.

- que si no te apuras, alguien te la va a ganar- declaro el ojinegro, viendo como el genio Hyuga fruncía el ceño, y lo miraba con pretensión.

-…- el ojiblanco no contesto nada de lo que había dicho el heredero Uchiha, al parecer no deseaba discutir más sobre el tema, en eso entro la joven medica, seguida por la ojiazul.

- Oigan chicos no piensan venir a la fiesta, Ya están empezando a llegar las personas.- declaro la morocha mientras volvían a salir a la sala.

Ahora la sala de la maestra de las armas parecía un salón social exceptuando por la televisión que se encontraba en el mismo lugar que se encontraba. Hacia algunos globos, y serpentinas, al igual que una mesa llena de comida y algunos regalos. A habían llegado la exsensei de la joven, su compañero de entrenamientos, el joven Shino Aburame, quien estaba parado cerca de una silla. Y la ojiblanco le decía algo.

Y en ese momento salían los dos jóvenes de la cocina, pero el Uchiha, se había regresado a revisar lo que la morocha le había encargado. En eso se oye la puerta y la joven médico se acercaba a abrirla, y detrás de ella se encontraba el sensei del próximo Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, vestido con un suéter de color rojo, unos jeans negros y una bufanda a cuadros del mismo color del suéter. En ese momento todos se quedaron con la boca abierta ya que el maestro nunca había llegado temprano a ningún lado, por más importante que fuera. La joven médico le cedió el paso, y el entro. Pero fue detenido por una voz que venía del piso de arriba.

- ka…Kakashi-sensei, que…que hace aquí tan temprano?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Quiero pedir unas grandes disculpas por haber dejado tanto tiempo abandonado el fic, pero es que hasta hace unos días eh tenido tiempo de escribir, ya que mudarse no es fácil, y ya se que va a llegar navidad otra vez, ojala si lo termine esta vez a tiempo. Tal vez tarde un poco porque me dejan muchos trabajos de la escuela, y estoy escribiendo dos libros. xD pero aquí tienen el capitulo tres

Gracias a todos los que leen el fic

Nejiten forever and ever


	4. La gran Fiesta de Hinata

Mi primera navidad con Neji

Capitulo 4

"La gran fiesta de Hinata"

espero ke es guzte ^~^

* * *

- Ka…Kakashi-sensei, que…que hace aquí tan temprano?- mencionaba una voz conocida desde las escaleras. Esa era la voz de Tenten, al parecer, ya había terminado de arreglarse_._ Y así era, pero la gente que había quedado sorprendida de que el ninja copia había llegado temprano, estaba sorprendida ahora por la vestimenta que se cargaba la maestra de las armas. Llevaba puesto un vestido de color negro, arriba de la rodilla que marcaba muy bien su figura, unas mallas de color morado, unas zapatillas del mismo color del vestido, y una coleta alta, que dejaba ver que tan largo que tan largo tenía el cabello

- Te vez…Hermosa, Tenten -dijo el Uchiha, al ver a la joven, provocando que esta se sonrojara. Y volteara hacia otro lado. – gracias…- dijo casi en un susurro. Ella termino de bajar las escaleras, y se dirigió a donde se encontraba el ex sensor de la Medico.

- y bien, me va a decir cómo es que llego tan temprano? – volvió a preguntar la maestra de armas, una vez que estuvo cerca del peli plata. El tenía la cara de interrogación.

- yo te diré- dijo Sakura acercándose hacia donde se encontraba la morocha. – pues veras informe un poco mal al maestro Kakashi, ya había calculado las horas promedio que el tardaba en llegar a un compromiso, así que calcule aproximadamente una hora para que el "llegara tarde al compromiso de la fiesta" – decía orgullosa la peli rosa, mientras rodeaba con un brazo a un decepcionado Kakashi.

- qué gran idea Sakura-chan! – dijo Hinata apoyando a la joven quien reía frenéticamente, asustando a unos cuantos.

- bueno ya que al parecer estamos la mayoría, porque no damos por iniciada la fiesta!- se oyó la voz de Naruto que entraba por la puerta principal.

Este apenas estaba entrando por la puerta y Hinata ya lo tenía pepenado del cuello, se oyeron unos sollozos, y en eso Naruto soltó la bolsa de regalo que llevaba en la mano y abrazo a Hinata, mientras los demás le daban su espacio, Tenten entro a la cocina, para sacar lo que faltaba colocar en la mesa.

Termino de preparar el sushi que le faltaba. Y lo llevo a la mesa, ya habían llegado todos los invitados, Ino se encontraba bailando en la pista junto con Sakura, quien había llegado de cambiarse, Tsunade quien acababa de llegar estaba cerca del poche con un vaso de esta, y moviendo una mano al ritmo de la música. Shino, Lee, Kiba y Naruto, se encontraban también cerca de la mesa tratando de quitar a Choji quien no se quería despegar de las botanas.

Tenten solo miraba desde la parte de arriba de las escaleras con un plato de sushi y un vaso de jugo de la nevera. Miraba tranquila como se divertían los demás.

Kakashi después de varias invitaciones a bailar de parte de las eniamigas, había aceptado y se encontraba bailando en la pista. Gai había llegado y estaba bailando con Kurenai, y al parecer por primera vez no hacia algo vergonzoso.

La música sonaba y daba un ambiente muy placentero. El Hyuuga algo absorto de todo el barullo estaba en medio de la puerta de la cocina mirando como los demás se divertían. Y como la Hokage estaba bailando, algo desequilibrada, pero bailaba en medio de la pista mientras todos le hacían bolita. La fiesta parecía bastante animada, hasta la tímida Hinata bailaba con Naruto, quien más bien parecía ser la vergüenza del baile. Akamaru bailaba con Kiba, y Shino solo se movía un poco.

El Uchiha se acerco a la joven morocha con un vaso nuevo de jugo de durazno. Y se lo dio, al parecer se había dado cuenta de que se le había terminado la ración de bebida sin alcohol.

- porque una dama como tu esta sola?- pregunto el Uchiha volteando a ver a la morocha. Mientras esta le daba un sorbo a su vaso de jugo.

- pues, porque estoy algo cansada… no es fácil preparar comida para tantos. – decía la morocha mientras se llevaba un pedazo de sushi a la boca.

- si te entiendo, por lo regular el trabajo pesado le toca a Sakura o a Ino – dijo el mirando a los bailarines de la pista.- sabes, deberías ir a bailar, que tal… si bailas con… no se…que tal con este guapo – decía el Uchiha en forma de juego

- jojana, claro, guapo Sasuke. –dijo Tenten dejando el plato en la escalera y yendo hacia la pista improvisada.

Ellos se quedaron fuera de la bolita pero bailaban muy animados. Un rato después Sasuke bailaba en medio de todos, demostrando las dotes que un Uchiha tiene. Luego fue el turno de Hinata quien solo se quedo parada, luego entraron Kakashi y Sakura quienes bailaban a la par. Todos reían y aplaudían, Ino ahora bailaba con Shino, quien por lo menos bailaba.

- Que tal si vamos a tomar algo de aire Ten!!!- dijo el Uchiha a lo que la morocha asintió.

Esta lo siguió hasta la puerta trasera, en donde tomaron asiento en una banca que estaba en el patio de la joven. En el lugar había varias plantas, con flores muy hermosas, y una luna llena iluminaba el lugar.

Ninguno de los dos hablo. Se mantuvieron callados. Observando el cielo, que era cubierto por algunas traviesas nubes que lo atravesaban. Solo se oía el canto de los insectos, los grillos y escarabajos que armonizaban el lugar. Y la respiración de ambos que iba a la par. Se oyó una voz, pero esta era tan leve que se oyó como un susurro lejano. La chica giro su rostro hacia su acompañante para asegurarse si este había sido el que había hablado.

- Tenten – dijo. Pero esta vez su voz era seria, pero serena. La morocha espero a que continuara pero por alguna razón, el no hablo. Y todo volvió a quedar en silencio de nueva cuenta.

- La luna esta hermosa esta noche, no lo crees así. – dijo ella, tratando de animar al chico para que dijera lo que tenía planeado decir, antes de callar.

- si… muy hermosa – dijo el Uchiha, pero esta vez miraba a la joven que se encontraba a su costado. El la miro fijamente, sin decir nada mas, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara y volteara a ver hacia el frente.- Tenten, hay…algo que quiero decirte…- alcanzo a decir, ya que el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, los había interrumpido.

- Ten-chan, Teme* entren! Hinata abrirá los regalos – dijo el ninja imperativo, antes de entrar de nueva cuenta en el edificio.

-Creo que tenemos que ir…- dijo el Uchiha levantándose de la banca, con la mirada gacha.

- primero… dime, que era lo que querías decirme – menciono la joven, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tratando de influir un poco de valor en el joven Uchiha. Este solo apretó sus manos, apara luego liberarlas de su cerradura. – y bien… - menciono de nueva cuenta la chica, levantándose, para intentar de quedar a la misma altura del joven heredero.

- yo… creo que te vez hermosa hoy…-dijo casi en susurro. Mientras volteaba la cara al lado contrario de la joven. Esta se acerco a él, y se puso de puntas, para alcanzar mejor su rostro, y le beso la mejilla.

- es muy lindo de tu parte notarlo, Sasu – dijo la chica antes de separarse de él. – ahora, vamos, que nos esperan adentro.

Concluyo la chica, mientras entraba de nueva cuenta a su casa, seguida por el Uchiha. Esta se acerco a los demás, quienes miraban como la dulce Hinata, abría sus regalos con mucho entusiasmo.

Pero había dos personas que se mantenían alejados de toda la celebración. Uno de ellos, el primo de la cumpleañera, el gran genio de Konoha, y ahora ANBU en jefe, Neji Hyuuga. Y el otro, el heredero Sharingan, y también otro renombrado ninja ex jefe de agrupación ANBU, ahora maestro de unos gennin de nuevo ingreso.

El último había entrado a la cocina. En dirección a la alacena, en donde la joven solía guardar los vasos y platos. Tomo uno y se sirvió un poco de agua en el. Para calmar los nervios.

La fiesta estaba por terminar ya era muy noche, o muy temprano. Y todos estaban comenzando a irse de la casa. La morocha los despedía desde su puerta. Salieron todos menos, Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, y Naruto. Quien acompañaba a la joven pelo azabache.

- Aaah… que ajetreo el día de hoy…-suspiraba la dueña de la casa, mientras se recargaba en el marco de la casa. Para ver a los que quedaban.

- te ayudaremos a recoger, nee-chan! – dijo el joven que sostenía a la heredera Hyuuga por la cintura. Todavía con bastantes fuerzas.

- no se preocupen… yo recojo todo. Además, Sasuke me ayudara .Verdad, Sasu? – menciono ella con una sonrisa picara en su rostro. Involucrando también al Uchiha, en el problema. Este solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Hmm.… yo quería ayudar`ttebayo. – soltó el rubio simulando tristeza. – bueno entonces acompaña Hinata a la mansión, Nos vemos! – dijo este mientras salía delante de la susodicha.

- a-adiós, Tenten! – dijo la joven peli azabache desde afuera de la casa, siguiendo a Naruto a fuera de la casa, con dirección a la mansión.

- bueno…- dijo la joven, mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa. – te irás Neji, o nos ayudas?- pregunto esta al joven Hyuuga, quien no había dicho ninguna palabra y tampoco se había movido de su lugar.

- creo que mejor me voy, ya es muy tarde, tu también deberías hacer lo mismo Uchiha, mañana pueden recoger, deberían descansar por el día de hoy. –mencionaba con voz seria mientras veía recoger a los dos, algunos platos y vasos.

- bueno tiene razón, Neji – dijo la joven apoyando al Hyuuga con su comentario. – además, si estoy algo cansada. – menciono dejándose caer en el sillón. – tú qué dices, Sasuke?

- Bueno, entonces mañana recogemos el cochinero – dijo el joven. – entonces pásame una cobija no, la otra vez las metí todas en el closet del cuarto de huéspedes.

- tu ve por el!, mientras yo despido a Neji. – menciono la joven Kunoichi, viendo como el Uchiha subía las escaleras. - quieres que te acompañe a tu departamento? - menciono una vez que desapareció el joven sobre el segundo piso.

- El vive aquí? – menciono Neji, levantando una ceja y mirando en dirección a las escaleras.

- ahm… si, le rento el cuarto de huéspedes, pero no le gusta dormir ahí, dice que asustan, haha – menciono desde el sillón. – el duerme aquí… y bien, vamos. Te acompaño hasta tu departamento – menciono ella mientras se levantaba y tomaba un abrigo, del perchero.

- no gracias, es tarde… mañana nos vemos temprano… – menciono el joven saliendo por la puerta. – vendré a ayudar a recoger.

- bueno, como quieras…- dijo la joven mientras veía como se alejaba de la casa – Neji! – grito, haciendo que el joven se detuviera y girara un poco para verla de reojo. – Buenas noches…-menciono y el joven volvió a avanzar.

- cuídate Tenten, Sasuke no me cae bien – menciono mientras caminaba. Y la chica solo cerró la puerta.

- _No están donde las deje!!_!- se oyó la voz del joven a través de las pares, como un leve susurro.

- _búscalas bien, no seas babas!!! _– fue lo último que escucho el joven.

- Buenas noches…Tenten – menciono al viento, mientras caminaba lejos de la casa de la joven.

Neji camino en la oscuridad, mirando el cielo, estaba en su mayoría despejado, de no ser por unas traviesas nubes que bloqueaban la luz de la luna. Camino bastantes cuadras, hasta llegar a su casa, y el solo pensaba. Abrió la puerta con sus llaves, y luego se dirigió a su habitación, dejo su abrigo en la puerta de su cuarto, pero este cayó al suelo; no se preocupo por recogerlo, después lo haría, solo se dejo caer en la cama, y cerró los ojos, tratando de conciliar el sueño, y poder dormir tranquilamente.

Al día siguiente el Joven se levanto al sentir los rayos del sol en su cara, eran eso de las siete de la mañana, y los pájaros ya estaban despiertos, y cantaban en la ventana del joven. Este se sentó en su cama y se miro. Anoche ni siquiera se preocupo por cambiarse cuando llego, por lo que llevaba la misma ropa. Se levanto en dirección al baño, se despojo de su ropa, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo, demostrando una de las razones por la cual ser ninja, ayudaba en algo. Abrió el grifo de la regadera, y se metió en la tina, dejando que el agua caliente le cayera encima. Recargo sus manos en la pared, y coloco su mirada en el suelo, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, movió su cuello, para destensarlo, ya que al parecer no había dormido en una posición muy favorable. Y comenzó a lavarse el cabello.

Cuando hubo terminado. Salió de la regadera y se coloco una toalla alrededor se sus caderas; tomo una toalla y se seco el cabello con ella.

Se metió en su cuarto en dirección a su ropero y saco algunas ropas, que se pondría ese día. Se metió rápidamente en la ropa después de secar perfectamente su cuerpo con la toalla. Y luego tomo el abrigo que estaba junto a su puerta, y lo sacudió un poco, para quitarle el polvo que había quedado en el al momento de caer al suelo.

Salió de su casa, después de colocarle el seguro. Y se dirijo a la casa de la Kunoichi, apenas había dormido unas seis horas, pero para el parecían ser suficientes, o por lo menos, era de las veces en que el solía dormir mas, ya que entre misiones, solo dormía dos horas, y eso era mucho pedir. El joven desempeñaba uno de los trabajos más difíciles, no por dificultad en combates, si no por el cansancio excesivo con el que se encontraban al no dormir casi nada, por días, semanas o tal vez meses, dependiendo la misión. Pero la recompensa monetaria, eso era otra cosa, ya que podían gozar de una gran cantidad de dinero. Con la que se mantendría una familia de siete personas. Pero que era el dinero, sino nada más que papel y monedas de metal si no tenías con quien compartirlo.

El joven llego a la casa de la joven, abrió el portón que estaba frente y se acerco a la puerta. Detrás de ellas se podían oír los gritos de la joven, «-ya, Sasuke!!, que enfadoso!!, deja de echarme agua con el atomizador.-»«- no hasta que te rindas, y pidas perdón por haber ensuciado mi uniforme!!» decían los dos entre risas.

El joven, toco la puerta, para llamar la atención de los dos shinobis que estaban adentro de la casa, se oyeron la puerta y luego un estruendo dentro de la casa.

- Pasa!!! – dijo la Kunoichi desde dentro. El joven entro, y vio a los dos shinobis en el suelo, que voltearon a ver al susodicho. – oh!, buenos días Neji!, hahaha que bueno que llegas! – dijo la Kunoichi apartando al Uchiha de encima de ella. – dile a Sasuke que se esté en paz. – decía ella como niña chiquita después de correr en dirección del Hyuuga, y se ponía detrás de él.

- hahaha, ya está bien, me calmo – dijo el joven sacudiéndose la tierra que llevaba encima. Después de ver la mirada del Hyuuga, que no parecía muy contenta.

- tienen mucho despiertos? – pregunto el Hyuuga, viendo que ya casi estaba limpia la casa por completo.

- desde las cinco, es que vinieron a entregarle un aviso a Sasuke de una misión, pero no se levanto el- dijo ella mirando al joven con los ojos pequeños denotando un poco de enfado a causa de la acción del joven. – y me tuve que levantar yo para ver que querían, luego levante a Sasuke, pensaba volver a dormir, pero no me dejo. Así que aquí nos tienes – dijo la chica mientras sostenía un trapo azul en una de sus manos.

- no es mi culpa, no me podía despertar, tu sillón es muy cómodo – se defendió el joven, quien llevaba el uniforme de maestro, un traje completo negro, y él con el símbolo en espiral rojo. Como el que solía usar Kakashi, cuando era maestro de su equipo.

- en que ayudo? – menciono el Hyuuga quitándose el abrigo, cuando la Kunoichi se lo pidió; esta llevaba los pantalones de un piyama, y una blusa de manga corta, que le quedaba algo suelta. Y el cabello suelto, sujeto por una pañoleta.

- puedes sacar la basura – contesto el Uchiha, mientras señalaba dos bolsas negras, bastantes grandes llenas de basura. – bueno Ten, me voy o los niños vendrán a buscarme. – dijo el Uchiha mientras se quitaba el mandil de la Kunoichi que llevaba puesto y se ponía el chaleco verde que estaba en el perchero.

- sayonara, Sasuke! – dijo está tomando el mandil que le daba el Uchiha. Este salió por la puerta después de despedirse con la mano con de el Hyuuga.

- Aaah... que cansada estoy, te molesta si me duermo?… te puedes quedar – dijo la Kunoichi, mientras se recostaba en el sillón donde había dormido Sasuke. Al ver entrar al Hyuuga, después de tirar toda la basura. – Hay comida en el refri…gerador – dijo la joven en un bostezo. – puedes prender la tele si quieres, solo dormiré una hora… me despiertas si no me levanto… - dijo la Kunoichi, mientras se hacía bolita en el sillón, y cerraba sus ojos.

El Hyuuga se dirigió a la cocina y tomo un vaso de leche, y un pan que estaban en la barrita de la cocina, y se dirigió a la sala. Encendió la tele y comenzó a cambiar el canal. Se detuvo cuando vio un programa sobre animales. Y comenzó a comer su pan. Giro su vista para ver a la joven, esta tenía sus manos debajo de su cabeza. Y mantenía los ojos cerrados. El Hyuuga dejo el vaso y el trozo de pan sobre la mesita que estaba en medio de los sillones. Y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la joven. Y tomo la cobija que estaba en el otro extremo del sillón, y tapo a la joven.

Se volvió a dirigir a donde estaba antes de levantarse, y tomo el vaso de leche.

- gracias…Neji – se oyó la voz de la Kunoichi, pero el joven ni siquiera volteo a ver si estaba despierta.

- no te ibas a dormir? – pregunto, una vez que dio un sorbo al vaso y lo volvía a poner en la mesita de centro.

- sí, pero… si me duermo, no me despertare, así que solo dormito. –dijo ella. Con los ojos cerrados. Solo se oyó un sorbo de la leche, al volver a beber Neji un poco más de el vaso.

Se mantuvo un rato el silencio, oyéndose solamente, el murmullo de algunas de las personas que pasaban de vez en cuando por la calle, que pasaba enfrente de la casa de la Kunoichi, y el sonido leve del televisor. Se oían los pájaros revolotear, y alguno de los gritos de los vecinos de la joven.

- no extrañas… soñar?… - se oyó la vos de la joven, seguida por el sonido del movimiento de ella en el sillón, unos resortes habían rechinado.

- a que te refieres? – pregunto el joven, que también se acomodaba en el otro sillón. Hubo un silencio y luego el sonido de la joven inhalando aire.

- pues… no se… me dijo Sasuke, que era lo que más extrañaba cuando fue ANBU. Ya que no dormía mucho, y extrañaba soñar, tener sueños placenteros –menciono la Kunoichi, mientras volteaba a ver al joven, solamente con la mirada.

- uhm…pues… yo ya cumplí mi sueño, Tenten, no hay necesidad de volver a soñar – dijo el joven, mientras oía la respiración de la joven Kunoichi.

- oh…- dijo esta con algo de tristeza en la voz. – pero, yo pienso que es mejor soñar, que solamente dormir. Dormir es para tontos – dijo la joven sentándose en el sillón. Y tomando la almohada, para abrazarla entre sus brazos.

- me llamas Tonto?! – pregunto el joven, girando la vista hacia la maestra de las armas, y esta le saco la lengua. Cosa que hizo que el joven levantara una ceja.

- pues….creo que si – dijo la joven haciendo como que pensaba. Y luego miro al joven. – no te creas, solo juego. – dijo para que el joven no se lo creyera. – te extrañe Neji…- comento la chica con vos melancólica, mientras recargaba su cabeza en la almohada que estaba en sus rosillas. – tú me extrañaste? – pregunto ella, mientras un tono rosado se ponía sobre sus mejillas, y ella miraba de reojo al joven.

- pues… ya no tengo a una chica molestándome todo el rato…- contesto él, sin mirar a la joven, volteando a ver al televisor.

- no seas…Neji – dijo la joven lanzando un cojín al Hyuuga, que el detuvo con la mano perfectamente, antes de que lo tocara. – contesta bien…- reclamo la chica, cuando el joven ponía el cojín a un lado de él. – me extrañaste?- volvió a preguntar ella. Esperando a que él le respondiera esta vez correctamente.

- si…- dijo casi en susurro. Pero Tenten había logrado escucharlo. Puso una sonrisa en su cara y se abalanzo al joven, haciendo que quedara recostado en el sillón, con ella encima, abrazándolo por el cuello.

- gracias – decía ella, hundiéndose en el pecho del joven. Mientras respiraba su olor.

- por qué? – pregunto el acomodándose mejor en el sillón. Pero sin quitarse a la joven, que alguna vez fue su compañera de equipo.

- por no olvidarme – contesto ella, mientas los dos continuaban en la misma posición.- hehehe- rio por lo bajo la joven, llamando la atención del Hyuuga. Que levantaba una ceja y miraba a donde estaba la cara de la chica.

- de que te ríes? – pregunto él, esperando que ella le contestara. Ya que le daba intriga saber cuál era la razón de la risa de la joven.

- recordaba cuando éramos un equipo…éramos como hermanos –dijo con algo de tristeza reflejada en su voz la joven. Luego se levanto de encima del joven. Y volvió a su asiento. – que quieres hacer hoy?-dijo ella volviendo a poner una sonrisa en su rostro.

- preferiría quedarme aquí, en casa. Hoy no tengo ganas de pasear, Tenten – dijo el joven volviéndose a acomodar en el asiento. Y cambiando el canal de la televisión.

- está bien. Entonces no tendré que cambiarme – dijo ella metiéndose aun mas en la cobija que la abrigaba.- y entonces que aremos en la casa, no tengo nada interesante para hacer aquí – dijo ella volteando hacia el joven.

- Tenten…no importa, sabes que no me gusta, hacer cosas "divertidas", según tu – se oyó donde el televisor se apago, después de darle la vuelta varias veces. Y todo se quedo en silencio.

- mmm…ok – dijo la chica mientras se acostaba totalmente en el sillón. Y se envolvía en la gran cobija que tenia. Cerró los ojos, y coloco sus manos debajo de su rosto. Para recostarlo en el.

El silencio reino, por varios minutos. La joven maestra de armas, parecía haber caído en las manos de Morfeo; su respiración era ligera, y melódica, como una nana. El joven sintió, el cansaseo que se traía en sima. Se acomodo un poco en el sillón, y el también se dejo de llevar por la fuerza melódica de Morfeo.

Y así quedaron los dos Shinobis, dormidos. Como si no hubiera otra cosa más importante que hacer. El tiempo transcurría, la gente de Konoha se encontraba afuera, disfrutando del gran paisaje que mostraba la blanca nieve. Otros hacían sus compras en el mercado local. O simplemente estaban sentados disfrutando en familia de una bebida caliente, y un buen programa familiar televisivo.

Pasaron las horas, y se hizo tarde, eran aproximadamente las cinco de la tarde cuando la joven Kunoichi, había despertado. Se quedo algo confusa al ver que ya estaba anocheciendo. Se levanto del sillón sigilosamente y vio como Neji, permanecía dormido en el sillón. Estaba casi sentado en el, con el cojín que había lanzado a joven, debajo de su cabeza, y los brazos cruzados, frente a su pecho. Ella tomo la cobija que había usado para cubrirse del clima, y la coloco sobre el cuerpo dormido del joven. Y luego coloco una sonrisa en su rosto. Y se dirigió a la cocina.

Una vez allí, tomo un vaso con leche, y algo de galletas. Y se sentó en la mesa del comedor. Miraba atreves de la ventana como atardecía. El sol lentamente iba descendiendo atreves de las casas de los aldeanos.

Ella tomo la ultima galleta y la mordió. Se oyeron los pasos del joven Hyuuga, que se dirigían a la cocina, haciendo que la joven volteara en su dirección.

-Hola…dormiste bien? – pregunto la joven, con una sonrisa en su cara, el joven solo se sentó en una silla que estaba del otro lado de la mesa de la joven.

- Cuanto tienes despierta?- pregunto el dejando al aire la pregunta de la joven. Ella solo se dedico a darle otra mordida a lo que le quedaba de la galleta. Luego tomo un sorbo de leche.

- no mucho… como quince minutos- contesto ella, terminando de tomar todo lo que le quedaba en el vaso. Dejándolo vacio. Luego volteo en la dirección del joven, encontrando sus ojos. El no dijo nada. Ella se volteo en otra dirección simulando ver el reloj, para esconder el color que habían tomado sus cachetes.

- si, dormí bien…-contesto el joven. Haciendo que la chica volteara extrañada.

- ya son las seis, quieres algo de cenar, algo en especial. – pregunto ella levantándose de la silla.

Y dirigiéndose a la estufa. Volteo a ver al chico, pero este solo negó con la cabeza y se levanto del asiento en la misma dirección que ella.

- te ayudo – menciono el acercándose a la barrita en donde estaba. En forma de afirmación, dándole a saber a la chica que él le ayudaría. Aun cuando ella no le hubiera pedido el hecho.

- Neji…solo hare sándwiches – dijo ella dejando en claro que no tenía muchas ganas de cocinar esa tarde. El solo asintió y se dirigió al refrigerador que se encontraba detrás de la morocha. De el saco un par de tomates y lechuga. Luego los puso encima de una tabla de picar, y saco un cuchillo de un cajón. – está bien… yo iré por el pan. – dijo ella rindiéndose a la acción, no muy común del joven. El lavo perfectamente los racimos de lechuga, y el tomate y se dedico a cortar. Mientras que la Kunoichi estaba sobre la barrita, cruzada de piernas poniendo un par de panes con jamón, mayonesa, y queso amarillo.

El Hyuuga termino de picar el tomate. Y se yo llevo a donde se encontraba la joven sentada, y ella comenzaba a poner todo en su lugar. El se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca y se dedico solamente a observar, mientras ella terminaba de preparar los sándwiches. Una vez que termino le entrego un plato con algunos sándwiches. Luego bajo de la barrita y se dirigió a el refrigerador donde saco un jugo. Luego tomo unos vasos y sirvió en ellos el liquido y le entrego uno a Neji. Luego se volvió a sentar en donde estaba hace unos minutos, y se dedico a comer, mientras miraba atreves de la ventana que se encontraba en la pequeña cocina que tenía la joven.

- vendrá el Uchiha – pregunto él, haciendo que la Kunoichi volteara algo sorprendida por oírlo hablar en primero, cosa que no era muy común en el.

- hoy no, se quedara en la mansión. Últimamente ha tenido la idea de arreglar ese lugar. Aun cuando esta mas devastado por el tiempo y las cosas que suceden en la aldea.- dijo ella antes de volver a morder su sándwich.

- oh…- contesto él, volteando en la mima dirección de la joven. Por la ventana se lograba a deslumbrar un bello atardecer, de color naranja y carmín.

- por que la pregunta? – dijo ella volteando a ver a la chico, quien la miro. Y negó con la cabeza, la joven bajo de la mesita y dejo los platos en su lugar.

- no me cae bien el Uchiha, Tenten, debes cuidarte de el…-dijo el joven. Ella abrió el grifo del agua y este comenzó a dejar caer agua sobre los platos. Luego el sonido de el choque de la silla con el piso al ser arrastrada.- permíteme – dijo el joven tomando un plato, y el trapo con el jabón. Y comenzó a tallarlo.

- Sasuke…no es malo, solo… que nadie lo comprende, es todo – dijo la chica apartándose un poco de el Hyuuga para que tuviera espacio para lavar los platos.

- Tenten… aun así no confió en él, y menos por lo que hizo a la aldea – contesto el Hyuuga serio, mientras terminaba de enjuagar el primer plato.

- pues…. yo sí, y no me importa lo que pienses…-contesto ella comenzando a enojarse por la actitud de Neji.- y ya sé que todo esto es porque vive el conmigo, pero no ha hecho nada, solo viene a dormir y a comer!…

- no me importa eso, me preocupas Tenten… eres mi amiga y no me gustaría que te pasara algo malo – contesto el dejando los platos por un lado.

- de cuando a acá te importa lo que me pase, o mi persona? Neh?- pregunto ella ya cabreada. Tomando el lugar para lavar los platos.

- a que viene esto… a el día que me fui, no me perdonas aun… pensé que lo harías cuando te mande la carta con lee antes de marchar, siempre pensé que me apoyarías… no prometimos eso cuando éramos equipo…- dijo él mientras secaba el plato que tenía en la mano.

- yo… ni siquiera abrí la carta…pero yo te apoyaba…solo que…sabias lo que paso ese día…Neji – dijo la chica abrazando al joven, rodeándolo con sus brazos por la espalda baja. – perdóname… no fue mi intención…solo que no me gusta que juzguen a Sasuke…el también es mi amigo…-dijo ella.

- Tenten… no llores – dijo correspondiendo el abrazo de la joven. –… sabes que no me gusta…- dijo antes de recargar su cabeza sobre la de la chica. Rosando su cabello.

- perdón…Neji…-contesto ella deteniendo los pequeños sollozos que salían de su pecho. Y que apenas eran audibles a causa de la cercanía que había entre ellos.

- bueno, tengo que dejar de llorar, una Kunoichi como yo no debe dejar que otros vean sus sentimientos – dijo ella secándose las lagrimas con sus palmas cerradas. – si Tsunade-sama me viera…-contesto ella separándose del joven, quien solo la miraba. – bueno, que tal si vamos a ver la tele? Neh Neji? – pregunto ella dando un paso hacia la sala de su casa.

- Tenten… me encantaría, pero debo de ir a con Hiashi-sama – contesto el siguiendo a la chica. Ella camino hasta llegar a la sala y lo volteo a ver.

- bueno, entonces me saludas a Hinata, y a tu prima… Hanabi, y a Hiashi-san de mi parte- dijo ella tomando el saco de Neji del perchero. Para luego entregárselo a su dueño.

- claro, de tu parte. Nos vemos…-se puso su saco, y miro a la joven que estaba frente a él, girando la perilla.

- Sayonara, Neji – dijo la chica desde el marco de la puerta. Vistiendo la pijama aun. – hasta pronto!! – dijo antes de ir emparejando la puerta detrás de la silueta que se alejaba detrás de los cercos de las casas.

El Hyuuga camino en dirección a la mansión principal de la familia Hyuuga. Miraba solamente al piso, no necesitaba ver hacia donde se dirigía, el camino ya se lo sabía de memoria, había solo era cuestión de recordar los tiempos pasados en los que solían el y lee, visitar la casa de la Kunoichi maestra de armas.

Su mente estaba siendo bombardeada por una sola pregunta. «Por que Tenten no leyó la carta que le mande con Lee?». Buscaba desesperadamente la respuesta a esa pregunta. De anticipo cuando escribió la carta sabia que ella no la leería, no le gustaba leer cartas. Pero por qué no leyó esa simple carta, de él, su compañero, y si leía las bobadas que le escribían gente extraña, que quería 'salir' con ella.

Después de un tiempo de dar vuelta entre calles llego a las puerta de la gran mansión Hyuuga, toco un par de veces, y espero a que alguien abriera la gran puerta de madera que le impedía el paso, dentro.

Una señora de edad algo avanzada abrió y se inclinó al ver al joven Hyuuga, este solo imito el acto y camino sobre el camino de piedra que llevaba a la puerta principal de la gran casa. Cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras se encontró con Hinata, quien solo pronuncio su nombre y un "Hola, nos vemos luego" mientras salía corriendo en dirección a la entrada. Este continuo caminando, esta vez adentro siguió el pasillo que llevaba a la sala de té, en la que solía encontrarse su tío a esas horas, meditando, o jugando una partida de shogi. Oyó las voz de Hiashi, y la de su prima pequeña Hanabi. Y luego silencio total.

-Pasa Neji, te estaba esperando – dijo la voz de Hiashi, a través de el shoji*. Y Neji lo abrió con su mano derecha para poder pasar.

- con su permiso, Otou-san – menciono la chica mientras se levantaba del tatami, después de hacer una inclinación con su cabeza.

- me alegra que hayas venido Neji, tengo una nueva que dar – declaro antes de dar un sorbo a su taza de té humeante. Y con la voz tranquila.

- y cual es la nueva, Hiashi-sama? – pregunto el joven mientras se sentaba en el tatami, y una joven se acercaba junto a la mesita para servirle un poco de té al heredero de la rama secundaria. Para luego salir de la habitación.

- pues… no sé si sepas que Hinata está saliendo con el joven Uzumaki- dijo tranquilamente, mientras daba otro sorbo a su vaso de agua, denotaba tranquilidad, por lo que el heredero a la rama secundaria no se alarmo, y comenzó a tomar del vaso, el humeante te.

- si, Hiashi-sama, me entere en estos días – sus cejas se fruncieron un poco, y dio otro sorbo a su vaso de té. Hubo un poco de silencio y solo se oían las respiraciones de los dos.

- pues dentro de unos días, en la fecha de Navidad, el joven Uzumaki vendrá, a pedir la mano formalmente de nuestra pequeña Hinata, o eso es lo que Hinata me dijo que tenía planeado hacer el joven Uzumaki.- decía Hiashi, espero en alguna reacción negativa de parte de Neji, ya que sabía que el cuidaba y estimaba demasiado a su joven prima.

- y usted qué piensa de eso? – tomo otro sorbido del té, dejando el vaso casi vacío. El miraba su reflejo esperando la respuesta de su tío. Quien miraba hacia abajo, mientras sostenía el vaso entre sus dos mano, sobre la mesita.

- yo, pensé que tal vez tu serias el primero…- hizo el comentario- pero el joven Uzumaki es un gran shinobi, así como persona, no tengo inconveniente si mi hija piensa que él es el indicado, se que ella es sabia, y tomara la decidió correcta. Por lo tanto confió en que traerá bienestar a la familia.

- pues…yo no dudo del juicio de mi Hermana, Hiashi-sama, como usted comenta, ella es inteligente, sabrá hacer una buena decisión con respecto a eso.- contesto, terminando con su tasa.

- me alegra, que me acompañaras hoy a tomar té, con este viejo- dijo sonriendo ante, la reacción de Neji, quien había levantado la mirada, muy rápidamente. Y daba una pequeña sonrisa a Hiashi-sama. – sabes, Neji, se que digo mucho esto pero… tu padre estaría orgulloso, eres un hijo ejemplar. Mírate, eres un gran capitán de fuerzas especiales. Yo me siento tan orgulloso, ojala, como Hinata, tu también unas tu vida con alguna chica, claro, sin presiones, de mi parte. Pero si he de decir los del concejo tal vez empiecen a hacer comentarios.

- mientras ellos sigan con su pacto, a con migo, yo aceptare dichoso lo que me digan – contesto él con algo de enfado en su voz. Ese tipo de comentarios sobre su vida privada eran privados. Y a el no le gustaba que un montón de ancianos le dijeran que era lo que tenía o no que hacer, era su vida no la de otra persona.

- _disculpe Hiashi-sama, pero el señor Takeshi Toru, quiere hablar con usted –_ una voz de una joven atravesaba el shoji*. Hiashi tomo el último sorbo de té que quedaba en su vaso, y se levanto lentamente, apoyándose en su rodilla.

- bueno Neji, nos veremos luego, tengo asuntos pendientes… que tengas un gran día – dijo mientras se marchaba con dirección a la voz detrás del shoji.

- igual, Otou-san – contesto el joven al ver salir a su tío de la habitación. El también se levanto después de terminar su te, tranquilamente.

Cuando se levanto, tomo dirección a su antiguo cuarto de la mansión. Recorría los pasillos, pero su mente estaba dispersa, en algún otro lugar en el espacio, sentía como si su cuerpo se moviera de una forma, en la que su mente era aparte de su cuerpo, como si no fuera su cuerpo en el que se encontraba. Solamente iba recordando lo que le había dicho lee antes de llegar al parque.

_- Neji – dijo su compañero, que estaba justo enfrente del volteándole a ver.- te he preguntado algo, y no me has respondido-_

_- perdona, no ponía atención, que es lo que me preguntaste?- contesto el chico, volteando a ver a su compañero quien le miraba._

_- que si todavía guardabas la bolsa que te di el día de tu primera misión, ya sabes cual – dijo mientras seguía caminando normalmente, ya que estaban por llegar al parque solo tenían que ir a la entrada, pero al momento de que dijo eso lee, Tenten detuvo un poco su paso haciéndolo más lento.- necesito que la abras…es importante – dijo en susurro antes de ser interrumpido por la chica._

El chico se detuvo en su antigua habitación, él sabía de antemano que su tío no movería nada de ese lugar, ya que le había dicho que ese era su cuarto, si desidia regresar a la mansión, estaba con la mano sobre la puerta listo para abrirla, con la mirada gacha, pero inmóvil, lentamente y con poca fuerza abrió, un poco la puerta, dejándose oír un pequeño rechinido, a causa de que casi no se utilizaba esa habitación, el dio un paso hacia el frente haciendo que la puerta se abriera por completo.

El podría haber jurado que fue ayer el día en el que vivía en ese lugar, ya que todo estaba en la misma posición que la había dejado, y solo una pequeña capa de polvo, como la que se acumula de un día para otro, se encontraba en toda la habitación; eso le hacía pensar que su tío mandaba limpiar su habitación a diario, por si el regresaba, afirmándole que eso era lo que el mas deseaba.

Se dirigió a un pedazo de la pieza, en donde estaba un cuadro en el piso, frente a su armario. En el cual un sonido hueco se dejaba oír. Saco una kunai que llevaba en un bolsillo dentro de su chamarra, y levanto con sumo cuidado el pedazo de madera, dejando al descubierto objetos pertenecientes al joven Hyuuga.

Estaban un frasco con billetes y monedas, varias cajitas de colores rojo brillante, el los cual se encontraban pergaminos con reconocimientos, y algunas medallas, que se les había entregado al portador del Byakugan, y la bolsa que le había mencionado la joven bestia verde de Konoha.

- aquí esta – dijo en susurro para sí, tomando la bolsa y metiendo todo lo demás, de nuevo en su lugar, y volviendo a tapar el escondite.

Se coloco la pequeña bolsa de entrenamiento, como la que solía llevar a cada una de sus misiones, encima de su hombro, y salió de la habitación, no sin antes dar un último vistazo a esta. Salió de la mansión, después de despedirse de su prima Hanabi Hyuuga, quien estaba en el campo de entrenamiento con Shino y Kiba, mientras Akamaru y el último descansaban, los otros dos seguían entrenando.

Cuando salió de la mansión tomo rumbo a su departamento. Al parecer no le daba mucha importancia lo que pudiera tener ese bolso de entrenamiento, ya que nunca lo había abierto.

Llego hasta la puerta principal del departamento, después de cerrar el portón de madera que estaba frente a su casa.

Cuando llego dejo la mochila sobre el sillón, y se dirigió a la cocina. Abrió una de las alacenas y tomo un vaso transparente y lo lleno de agua. Se recargo en el lavaplatos, y bebió lentamente el contenido, luego se dirigió a la puerta trasera para tomar una escoba, y limpiar el suelo. Comenzó con la cocina. Luego con la sala, y por ultimo y su cuarto y el comedor.

Estaba terminando de recoger, cuando vio un objeto al lado de una silla. Dejo la escoba en un lugar en donde no se pudiera caer. Y se dirigió a ver que era. Era un pequeño cuadro blanco que tenía una inscripción.

Él lo levanto con sumo cuidado, y reconoció la letra de su compañera, en si esta no era muy limpia, pero se distinguía un intento de letra cursiva. El sostuvo el pequeño papel en su mano, y lo volteo, en el se encontraba la foto de la Joven, mientras leía un libro debajo de un árbol. Volvió a voltear la foto, a donde estaba la inscripción. « No me gusta mucho la foto, y menos por que la tomo Lee sin mi permiso, pero… te la dejo como recuerdo para que no me olvides, es el mejor ANBU de todos, okio, si no te golpeare, ATTE. Tenten, P.D. es broma lo de golpearte…hehe».

El joven alzo una ceja mientras negaba lentamente con su cabeza. A su parecer esa chica nunca cambiaria, la misma Tenten, que siempre había conocido. Se dirigió a un librero que estaba cerca en donde estaba el álbum, pero para su desgracia no estaba en el lugar; se asomo en varia direcciones buscando aquel álbum grisáceo, y recordó que lo había visto encima de la mesa, aquel pequeño álbum que daba como perdido.

Se sentó en una de las sillas, y comenzó a hojearlo, ver todas esas fotos tomadas por su compañero le traían hermosos recuerdos, recuerdos, que tenía que olvidar ya que serian un obstáculo para su carrera, pero que siempre estarían impresas y asegurados en aquel álbum.

Cerró el álbum, y vio frente a él su mano con la foto de su antigua compañera, y abrió un poco el forro del álbum, en la parte baja donde se encontraba una apertura, y metió la foto en ese lugar.

- yo que pensé que nunca se saldría de ese lugar – menciono para sí, colocando el álbum en el libreo y tomando camino hacia su baño. Tomo una ligera ducha antes de irse a dormir, estaba cansado. Y agotado. Aun cuando había dormido casi todo el día en la casa de la morocha.

* * *

Hehehe….gomen, por tardar tantooo… pero ago mi mayor esfuerzo, no es fácil, escribir un fic y un libro al mismo tiempo, aunque hahaha eso me pasa x dejar las kozaz para lo ultimo Xd

Bueno ezpero ke lez guzte muxho muxho, lo hago kon muxho amor…

Hacia Neji, por supuesto

Hahaha no ze krean bueno

Ezpero hacer todos loz cap antes d navidad. O terminar ese dia

Por lo menos bueno grax a loz ke leen mi fic

Chafa lo ze, pero ez un fic

Kriticaz zolo zi zon koztructivaz… no dañinaz

Pero…kmo kieran, zolo no me ataken kon katon… ke ze me kemara el pelo xD

Noz vemos

Xau!  
Sayonara no ze lez olvide komentar onegai!


End file.
